Welcome to My Insane Life!
by Kaggerz
Summary: When cheerleaders captivate male teachers with their breasts to get by dresscode, InuYasha is still cursed with his own indecisions, and pregnancy leads to mudwrestling over Miroku.. We all know the InuTachi is involved in an AU highschool fanfic!
1. Good ol' Mumei High

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Inu-tachi, but I -do- own the OC's. With the exception of Sammeh, who is her own person, and Lok, which is Daniel's. Oh, and Kiki.. Well, I own you! Kidding. Kiki is all Heather, but I'm allowed to use them.**

**A/N: I had this fic up a couple of years ago.. And it was a lot better written than even my recent prides.. x.o; I took it down, sadly, despite it having more reviews than any of my other works, but now, it's returning. Of course, it's not the same.. But it is along the same lines, with mostly the same OC's, and whatnot. Though, I am stealing Lok for a bit, and making him slightlyyounger, so he can go to highschool. -cough- Anyway, to clear things up, no matter how many times I use Kiki and Tsubii, they are in no way connected to my other fics. It just wouldn't feel right without using them, so bite me.**

**Centered around OC's, set in the middle of the school year, a day after the last chapter of _Run for the Hills, Sesshoumaru, _though it is not part of that plot line. References to the story will be made, though, but it's not a sequel or anything, and you don't have to have read that fic to understand this one. e.e;**

* * *

"Oh, gods, is he dreamy! The flawless, silvery hair.. The piercingly cold, golden eyes.. Ahh..." 

Tsubii glanced up from the salad she was poking at, to follow Saiai's gaze to the man in question. A strong, tall fellow, lacking one arm. She sighed. Typical Saiai, lusting after that man, as always.

Sesshoumaru.

"The unholy things I'd like to do to him.." Saiai ranted on, shuddering in delight at her own thoughts.

Tsubii rolled her eyes. "Oi, isn't he missing something..? That little boy that follows him around, waving a tree branch insanely. Jaken."

"Hm," another girl, Kiki, piped up. "Do you think something happened between them?"

"Who cares?" Saiai, with her one-track mind, continued on. "He's hotter without the creepy yaoi boy.."

Tsubii sighed again, shoveling another forkful of lettuce into her mouth, while Kiki shook her head. They weren't the only group staring at the rich "lord". At another table, Kikyou looked on, brightly.

"Sesshoumaru-honey," she beckoned with a pom-pom, despite it being past football season. "Come eat lunch with us!"

Saiai growled audibly toward Kikyou, balling a hand into a fist on her long, green skirt. With the.. financial influences on Sesshoumaru's part, seeing as he disliked the uniforms, Mumei Highschool was casual dress, unlike the many other schools of Japan.

Of course, some girls still wanted to wear the assigned uniforms, and were allowed to do so, after protesting took place. Tsubii was one of those girls, wearing the normal, mostly black uniform, jacket, and black knee socks. Her blonde hair was tied up in pigtails, which brushed her waist. Kiki, on the other hand, alternated between casual dress and uniform. She wore a pair of baggy black pants and a light-blue tank top, a jacket with buckles and bondage straps shielding her from a dress code violation.

Speaking of dress code violations...

Kikyou wore her cheerleading uniform almost every day, Tsubii noted in disgust. She only did it to stimulate the male mind.. Well, _other_ mind.

Sesshoumaru stared at her emotionlessly, though his head tilted slightly. The girls noticed a slight twitch to his left eye, before he turned his head, and began walking away again, out the cafeteria doors. Kikyou, being "too cool" to let it seem that a male declined her offer– or, in other words, totally blew her off and gave her the cold shoulder– just giggled and shook her head slightly at her friends, calling over her shoulder, "Next time, then, honey! When you're hungry! See you in Study Hall!"

"...Didn't she used to be cold and distant?" Another girl with a long, brown-haired ponytail took her seat beside Saiai.

"Hai, Sango-chan. But, after she snagged Inu Yasha, she decided she liked being popular.. Became a cheerleader and got a lot of fake friends, then cheated on him, dumped him, and is now going after his brother.. Half-brother." Tsubii summarized, looking back down at her novel.

"Like Sesshoumaru-sama would go after his brother's leftovers! Especially _that_ slut!" Saiai cried out, snarling in Kikyou's direction, while the rest of the group only ignored her outburst.

"Well.. I have some news for you guys!" Sango winked, then leaned in conspiratorially. "Miroku said he had to drag Sesshoumaru home a couple of nights ago! He was frozen in some snow in front of some house, dressed half-assed, and really messed up, muttering about shampoo!" The group snickered at the mental image, except for Saiai, who was too busy going, "My poor baby!"

"That's great.. Wonder if that's why he seems so twitchy now. And.. you know, the insane laughter yesterday and everything.." Kiki mused, leaning an elbow on the lunch table, while the others nodded.

"Speaking of Miroku.. Where are the guys?" Sango asked, hazel eyes scanning the lunch table. "That whole group is missing, and they hate missing lunch.."

Tsubii only shrugged, stacking her unfinished plate on top of Kiki's, then both on top of Saiai's, for her to throw away. "They snuck off to go horse around off-campus for lunch. Spar and shit."

"Typical.." Everyone except Saiai, whom was too busy fantasizing, sighed.

* * *

The next class, Tsubii watched the door, along with Sango, and another girl, Sammeh.. whom glared at Sango every now and then. The rest had other classes, though Kikyou managed to be in her class, along with her whole little click of friends. Thank gods Sesshoumaru, who was an upperclassman, did not have any classes with Kikyou.. Save study hall, which mixed the grades. 

The boys were late, which had the teacher raising a brow in suspicion. It was geometry, no less, adding on to the importance of being promptly on time.

Half-way into the lesson, the girls stopped watching the door, and started taking a few notes, and muffling laughter whenever Kikyou got a problem wrong. Of course, all of the guys around her missed their problems, too, seeing as they were too distracted looking at the way her long hair brushed her thighs, and her skirt hitched up with her crossed legs.

Pathetic. It should be a dress code violation.

As the bell rang, Tsubii and Sammeh were lost in the world of shapes and how everything in the world is really a fucking triangle, while Sango almost understood it. The three then noticed a new girl being lead down the hall, towards the group's next class, by the vice principal, in a green skirt and white sailor shirt. She looked almost unstable, with dark circles under her faraway eyes and pale skin, though seemed meek.

They exchanged glances, then shrugged, silently deciding to see what the girl was like, before deciding to try to talk to her. Then, they separated, going to their lockers before meeting up in the gym for their next class. Tsubii stashed her books away, crouched down for her bottom locker, before flinching as a hand suddenly latched onto her shoulder.

She spun around, closing her locker door in the process, and was met with a pair of familiar, amused, pale blue eyes and a mess of blonde hair. The man was dressed in red jeans and a white collared shirt, a black trench coat similar to Kiki's, but much longer, covering him.

Lok Reaver.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" Tsubii let out a breath, leaning back against her locker, while Lok smirked. Out of the corner of her eye, Miroku had his arms around Sango and Sammeh, causing her lips to twitch in a smile, as the pervert's hands slowly slipped lower and lower...

_SLAP_! As expected, Sango stomped off, fists balled to her sides, twitching angrily, while Sammeh consoled the lecher. Students parted way for Sango as she growled, flames practically crackling around her form.

Lok chuckled, shaking his head at the sight, while moving his hand to capture Tsubii's, tugging her away from the locker and to him. She only smiled, and rocked onto the balls of her feet, to lightly press her lips to his. Pulling away, she began to tug him down the hall, wiggling her fingers until they were firmly entwined with his. "Why are you so late?" She asked as they fell in step behind Miroku and Sammeh on the way to P.E., watching them flirt, and Miroku trying to see down Sammeh's tight shirt, despite his "relations" with Sango.

"Well, we had an interesting spar for a while.. Until Inu Yasha told us about how he killed a zombie-Jaken," Lok replied nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders slightly, as Sammeh whirled around and began walking backwards.

"Zombie-JAKEN?" Sammeh's ponytail bobbed, spilling hair around her face, as her eyes went huge in disbelief. "Seriously, Lok-kun?"

"As serious as me asking you to bear my child," Miroku smoothly stated, his hand brushing the hem of her skirt. Sammeh's face formed an alluring smile again, as she glanced over at him.

"Are you asking now, Miroku-koi?"

"Yes, zombie-Jaken," Lok continued on, ignoring that Miroku had even spoken, thoughts of Sango pummeling the playboy coming to mind. Not that the hits wouldn't be deserved. "Inu Yasha said Sesshoumaru killed him.. Reasons remain unknown, but Inu found Jaken, all zombiefied, trying to rape Fluffy, it seems, and killed him with a throw of the Tetsusaiga. Seems a bit far-fetched, but hey.. Anything's possible."

The four of them turned down another hallway, towards the gym, and pushed open the doors. Right before they spilt up into sexes, to change into their gym clothes, Miroku asked, "Oh, remember the stuff Sesshoumaru tossed off the roof yesterday?"

The girls slowly nodded.

"That was Jaken's ashes."

"..."

After changing clothes, and scrubbing their faces in the sink for about ten minutes, while shuddering violently and convulsing a bit on the ground every now and then, all the girls from the class were forced out of the locker room. This was the one class everyone had together, including the guys, seeing as it was thankfully co-ed. Of course, all they really did was either shoot baskets, lift weights, or sit and talk in the gym.. But, it was still fun to be all together.

A whistle blew suddenly, before anyone could shoot the basketballs they had scrambled for.

"Class, we've just received a new student to be joining us. This is Kagome Higurashi. Please, make her feel welcome, and help her find her classes tomorrow." With a shove, the gym coach, Mr. Arai had Kagome stumbling a few steps into the gym, still wearing the same clothes she had arrived in.

Kikyou whispered to a few of her group members, causing them to laugh insanely. Kagome seemed to pay no attention to them, however, and instead glanced over toward Sango and the others, then back toward the sensei.

The girls came out further into the gym, having been stopped halfway to their destination by the whistle, and joined the guys of their group. Miroku, Lok, Inu Yasha, Jairuedu- Jared, for short-, Kiki, Saiai, Sango, Sammeh, and Tsubii made up the "members". Kiki automatically clung to Jared, Lok wound an arm around Tsubii, and Sango and Sammeh glared at each other, while Miroku looked utterly pleased. Saiai glanced at the younger brother of her crush, finding him staring at the new girl.

"Wanna talk to her?" Saiai grinned. Kikyou's group formed a pyramid in the middle of the gym. Students playing basketball were forced to abruptly swerve around the new obstacle, and smashed into each other. No one even glanced that way, or offered to see if the parties were okay.

Kikyou giggled from atop her vantage point of her world, positioning herself so that her skirt was up as high as it could go. Yes, she even kept her cheerleading uniform on in gym. It seems that the short, fitted, red buruma the girls wore, much shorter and more showy than the shirt, should capture more attention. But, no, the skirt was that much more alluring. The coach should report her..

But, no, he's fucking smiling and staring. There's probably a reason for his jacket being across his lap, his hand under it..

Inu Yasha's gaze snapped from Kagome, to Kikyou in a flash, mesmerized by her... grace. Tsubii and Kiki scoffed at the sight of Kikyou moving her hands up, along her body, practicing to control the minds of the males in the room. The two took that moment to have a nice, passionate kiss with their men, seeing as the coach was distracted, while Kikyou's mind control beam was preparing to shoot from her breasts and reduce minds to mush.

"Don't tell me you're still hung up on _her_," Saiai groaned, throwing her hands up.

"I'm no-.."

The beam shot out and captivated every male that had been staring directly at it, as Kikyou cupped her breasts and pushed them together, to show a heavy amount of cleavage through the low-neck of her uniform. Before, it had been a taunting Siren's call. Now, it was like the head of Medusa. Males playing basketball slammed into each other. Weights were dropped on chests and feet. In a nearby city, cars crashed and small children cried.

Miroku whistled and drooled a little. Sammeh and Sango growled. Tsubii and Kiki smirked against their lovers' lips.

"Miroku!" Sango growled out, looking around for anything to slam over his head, while Sammeh waved her hand in front of the pervert's face.

"He's gone.." Sammeh sighed.

Sango twitched, caught a stray basketball, and squeezed it. "I swear, you're not worth the stress!" She cried out, stepping back, and raising the orange ball above her head.

"Eh.. Miroku.. Honey, I'd move.." Sammeh tugged on his arm, then squeaked as Sango took aim, growling. Sammeh tried to shove him out of the way, but a cheerleader-breast-beam was just too captivating for the man. Sango released the ball with an alarming amount of power behind it, and Sammeh ducked down, shrieking. The ball collided with the side or Miroku's head, the man tripping over Sammeh's crouched form. In reaction, he ended up rolling along the sleek gym floor, to sprawl out several feet away from his original point.

Sango huffed, arms still poised in a throwing position, while Sammeh uncovered her head, glanced from Miroku, to Sango, and sweat-dropped. Jared, Kiki, Lok, and Tsubii glanced over, blinking, then sweat-dropping in the same manner.

"Inu Yasha-sama!" Saiai took her turn to un-trance another male and kicked his shin, causing him to yelp and whirl around, effectively breaking the trance.

"Ouch, you bitch!" Saiai only snorted indignantly, crossing her arms over the MHS printed on the front of her gym shirt. Inu Yasha rubbed his knee in pain, the black gym shorts stopping just below it.

"Forget that _whore_ and move on with your life! She's going after Sesshoumaru, for Kami-sama's sake!"

"Don't you _dare _call her a whore." Inu Yasha glared seriously, while Saiai only huffed.

"Make me stop," she challenged, knowing damn well he'd never hit her. With a "Keh!" and a whirl of dark hair, Inu Yasha spun around and stomped up the bleachers, arms across his chest. Plopping down about midway up, he stared off the side, steaming over a love lost.

Saiai only shook her head, then forced a smile, and waved at the new girl. "Kagome-san!"

Kagome looked over at the sound of her name, blinking. "Come over here! We'd like to meet you!" Saiai continued on, trying her best to seem friendly. Kiki sent a bored glanced over at her, her arms still wound around Jared's neck.

"You're acting fake. It'll scare her. Make her question your motives.."

"Shush," Saiai muttered under her breath, still waving to Kagome. Kagome came over, despite the questionable kindness of Saiai. She was just that way.. Overly friendly, outgoing, and energetic.

Thanks to happy pills!

"Hi there, I'm Saiai," said happy person greeted with a smile as Kagome stopped. Everyone in the group froze to stare at the new girl. Miroku even propped himself up from his indignant position on the ground, and Inu Yasha inclined his head slightly, trying not to seem that he was looking over there.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kagome." Kagome returned the smile slightly, though her eyes still seemed distant. She tilted her head, looking past Saiai, and blinking at the calculating stares of the others. Saiai quickly spun around and every single person grinned wide enough to show their teeth, except Inu Yasha, who was still trying to act like he wasn't watching.

"Inu Yasha-sama, why don't you–.." Saiai broke off as a basketball flew towards Inu Yasha and hit him hard upside the head, him being too preoccupied with pretending to not check Kagome out, than to watch for a bright orange ball projecting towards his head.

A man has to have priorities, afterall.

Unfortunately, the poor boy was so caught off guard by the whack to the cranium, that he tumbled down the bleachers, his body limply contorting as he bounced, until he hit the smooth gym floor right beside Lok and Tsubii's feet. They both proceeded to do what any caring friend would do, given the situation.

They poked him in the side with their feet a few times.

Sammeh joined in. When he did nothing more than groan softly, they kicked. He curled up. They took that as a sign that he was alive, though gave a few more kicks before stopping.

"Inu-koro!" A too-familiar voice taunted him. A man with a long, brown-haired ponytail and a headband stood in an arrogant pose, arms on his hips– though with his basketball tucked beneath one–, and feet spread apart, firmly planted. He smirked. "What happened? You usually have better reflexes than that.. Losing your touch, among other things? Hm?"

Inu Yasha growled, springing to his feet and lunging for Kouga. Of course, he met with nothing but air, and kissed the floor tenderly, yet again. Kouga stood in front of Kagome, gazing into her eyes with a strange look. Several feet behind him stood two of his friends, Hakaku and Ginta, watching. Kagome looked uneasy, especially when Kouga took her hands in his own, nuzzling his cheek against one.

Inu Yasha growled, glaring. Saiai's eyes narrowed. Besides Sesshoumaru, the only other person she found to be boyfriend-material was Kouga.

"Hi there.. I'm Kouga. I'm sorry you had to see the mutt take on such violent tactics.." He beamed a smiled at her.

"H-hi.. I'm Kagome.." Kagome laughed nervously, pulling on her hand, though he still held on, firmly. "Um.."

"Would you mind joining me for dinner some time? I'd love for you to.. be my woh-man." Another charming smile.

"NANI?" Both Saiai and Inu Yasha exclaimed, instantly ripping the two apart from one another. Inu Yasha had his arms protectively wound around Kagome, while Saiai clung to Kouga's neck.

"Inu-koro, Woman, what are you doing?"

"She's not going to be yours!" Inu Yasha startled even himself by saying so. "You can't get your greedy hands on everything!"

"Yeah!" Chorused Saiai, clinging tighter to Kouga. "You were scaring her, anyways."

Kouga only dumbly nodded, prying Saiai off of him. He winked at Kagome, who seemed flustered at being in Inu Yasha's arms. "Sorry to come on so strong, Kagome. I just know what I want. And, what I want, I get. I won't give up, Inu-koro." Another wink towards the girl. "Ja."

And with that, he turned and ran with his friends, back onto the court. Inu Yasha still had yet to release Kagome, causing eyebrows to be lifted, and smirks to be given. His cheeks turned pink, though Kagome was completely red, finding herself leaning back slightly, towards the heat of his body..

A certain appendage shifted down south and she froze. His face turned purple and his violet eyes seemed to vanish into his head. Slowly, he excused himself to the restroom..

Well.. Sprinted towards it wildly.

Everyone doubled over laughing, except Kagome and two missing members, Kiki and Jared. Kagome was mortified, though Sammeh abandoned Miroku long enough to wrap an arm around Kagome's shoulders.

"Welcome to good ol' MHS! Home of the biggest perves and whores you'll ever see. If you blush easily, you won't make it here. But, you should fit in just fine with us." Smirking, she nudged her elbow into Kagome's side. "And Inu-kun's sure got a thing for you." Kagome blushed deeper. "Can I take your redness as you like him, too?"

Kagome's eyes were hidden by her bangs for a moment, though she shrugged. "I..I'm sorry. It just kinda seemed familiar." _I remember his name from my dreams. _

Sammeh blinked, though just deemed her as odd and patted her head, like one would a small, lost child.

Kiki and Jared took his time to pop up, hair and clothes astray.

"Quickie behind the bleachers?" Tsubii asked nonchalantly.

"Hai," Kiki replied, straightening her waist-long, brown hair out, then smoothing out Jared's hair of light brown.

"Damn. Why didn't we think of that?" Lok sighed, pulling Tsubii tighter by his side.

"Because we were watching the drama. Inu Yasha getting hard was worth missing sex."

"Was it?" He tilted his head.

"No, not really."

"Tonight, then?"

"It's a date, Lok."

_Slap!_ Miroku molested Sango again, and Sammeh was disappointed that she was out of range to get molested, too. She wasn't kidding when she said the school was full of perverts.. The coach still watching Kikyou behave like a crack-whorish stripper was a prime example. Kagome still looked worried that she wouldn't make it okay here.. She had missed a lot of school because she had been sick.. Gone into a coma after falling into an old, dry well, her family said. Although, a lot of people seemed to be oddly familiar.. And the Kikyou-person glaring at her was making Kagome nervous..

Just then, Kouga and his friends, in a drill of passing the ball back and forth, weren't paying attention to where they were going.. And ran right into Kikyou's whore pyramid, knocking it over. The mess of groaning and whimpering girls seemed to form a circle of sorts, that had Tsubii's eyes brightening.

"Lok! Lok! I get it now.. I get how everything relates back to triangles now!" She frantically pointed, while Sammeh's eyes widened, and she jumped up and down excitedly, laughing.

"I get it, too!"

Kagome smiled some, surveying the mess, and Kikyou clawing at Kouga's leg to try to pull herself back up, complaining of a hurt ankle.

Maybe this school wouldn't be so bad, afterall.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that worked out okay. The next chapter will be better, promise, since this chapter focused on introducing most of the characters. Review and get a damned cookie!**


	2. To stalk, or not to stalk

**Disclaimer: Same as the first. I don't own the Inu-tachi, but steal any of the OC's, and I will smite thee with a raw fish. e.e;**

**A/N: I made good on my promise to update and did so. I'm glad I still got reviews, and you can have your cookie! This one didn't seem to come out as good as the first, but hey.. I'm sick, so I have an excuse. O.o;

* * *

**

The last period of the day just happened to be another that mixed the grades, Study Hall: a class Kikyou had beckoned Sesshoumaru to.

Needless to say, Study Hall was the largest class; therefore, the group ended up together. Of course, Inu Yasha took turns glaring at his brother, and Miroku when he snickered, while blushing whenever his gaze wandered to Kagome. His thoughts ran rapid, and his gaze turned to the floor. He began to wonder what could cause his body to react that way while holding Kagome, when it never did with Kikyou...

And his thoughts trailed off at a certain cheerleader's name. His gaze slid from the floor, right to the object of Saiai's glaring gaze.

Kikyou, of course. Only with his brother.

Flirting.

Inu Yasha's hand balled into a fist, a slight twitch coming to his eye.. Though, he noticed Sesshoumaru carried the same twitch to his features. It was for a different reason entirely, however, as Inu Yasha knew how his brother had woken up, screaming, and muttering about Jaken again. He doubted Sesshoumaru would ever truly get over the yaoi kid's demise and zombiefication. Just as long as Rin found it amusing, he didn't care, either. His little niece may ask a few too many questions, and admire Sesshoumaru a little too much for his liking, but he still cared about her sanity.

"Sesshoumaru-kun," Kikyou cooed, perched atop his desk, while his eyes stared at her with no emotion, besides the occasional twitch. She ignored it, however, and moved back further, slowly inching her skirt up. "Are you busy after school?"

"... Yes."

"What about tomorrow?"

"...Yes."

Kikyou pouted, while Saiai laughed, pointing a finger dramatically, though closed her mouth after a glare from the cheerleader.

While Kikyou and Sesshoumaru had a one-sided conversation, Kiki kept sneaking into Jared's lap, while the sensei of this class, a woman with the surname Sanji, kept making her move. Despite Sanji's warnings, they only moved to a crowded area to snuggle, keeping out of sight of the teacher. Lok and Tsubii took a different approach, however, and only moved their desks together to lean on each other.

Miroku, Sango, and Sammeh were a different story entirely. Miroku, sporting many red marks on his face from the previous class, had an arm around each girl, though appeared to be checking the other girls of the class out. Sango steamed silently, still angered at him from P.E., while Sammeh cuddled up to his side, fluttering her lashes up at him.

Sango suddenly sighed, seeing that she was going to come off as the bitch if she kept being angry. Slowly, she rested her head against his shoulder, startling him into glancing down at her, while Sammeh blinked, then twitched. "Miroku..." Sango murmured, her eyes closing to slits. "Don't you care about me anymore?"

Miroku blinked, then softened, while Sammeh panicked, thinking that she was about to lose the battle against Sango. "But of course." Miroku simply replied, though ruined the truth to his word as his hands slipped down, to grope both of the girls. Sammeh broke into a grin, fighting the urge to jump up and laugh at Sango, while the said girl twitched and lost her temper again. She was just about to knock him through the window when...

A very heavy history book flew into Miroku's face, knocking him back onto Inu Yasha's desk behind him. Inu only sighed, glancing away from Kikyou to shake his head at the pervert, suppressing a laugh at his misfortune. Kagome inched behind Saiai, not sure what the hell was going on, since she had obviously not been around the group long enough to know everyone's connections. Sango blinked, wide-eyed at someone beating her to the punishment of Miroku, and looking over in the direction the book came from.

Kiki stood there, in front of Jared, eyes narrowed, and one fist raised. "Make up your mind already, bastard! I'm tired of watching you pull that shit!"

Miroku slowly straightened himself from the desk, standing, and shrugging slightly. "Such harsh words.. You wound me."

"Don't give me that," Kiki retorted.

"Then, you don't take out what didn't work out last year on me."

Tsubii stiffened against Lok, muttering, "Uh oh.."

"Nani?" He whispered, as Sammeh leaned an ear towards the couple to listen in.

"Well.. Kiki and Miroku had something going on last year. But he ended up cheating on her with Sango, and couldn't keep his hands to himself, so that ended and she's been with Jared ever since."

"Oh, that explains it," Lok muttered, while Sammeh nodded and pulled out popcorn from her purse to watch the show.

"Last year!" Kiki growled, stomping toward him, while Jared stood and protectively followed. "Last year you were a bastard, and this year you haven't changed."

"My dear Kiki.. If you still love me, why don't you–"

"I'm ENGAGED!" Kiki cut him off, waving her hand in front of his face, so the light could reflect off the jewel on her finger. "Grow up and stop trying to be a pimp!"

"You misunderstand me.." Miroku stated, seemingly serious, and resumed sitting down in his desk. Kiki was about to knock him upside the head, before Jared drew her back against him, speaking for the first time since he went sparring.

"C'mon, baby. Let's just go sit back down." Kiki, continued glaring at Miroku for a moment, then nodded, and they resumed their previous position of cuddling, her still simmering in anger.

Kikyou and Sesshoumaru had watched the whole exchange, the man with an almost amused look in his eyes at the violence, while the woman looked disgusted. "Sanji-sensei.. Why don't you give that girl detention for that act of violence and classroom disturbance?"

The sensei only glanced up from her magazine and shrugged. "I saw what he did. He deserved it."

Kikyou growled.

Then, she turned her attention back to Sesshoumaru, a smile on her features. "Don't you just think that's so barbaric?"

No response.

"Sesshoumaru-honey... Please, won't you make time in your busy schedule to spend time with me after school? Or eat lunch with me?"

He only looked at her.

Meanwhile, Saiai and Inu Yasha were once again glaring at the two. Lok and Tsubii took that moment to decide to move closer to the group, to get into the conversation. Of course, they decided to sit on the edge of Inu Yasha's desk, fingers entwined, and effectively blocking his view of Kikyou.

"Oi, do you guys MIND?" Inu Yasha twitched, leaning well over to the side, in order to be able to catch a glimpse of her.

"Sitting here? Oh, not at all." Tsubii smiled back at him.

"Besides, it's probably better for you to not watch her so intently. You'll get over her faster that way," Lok stated.

He only muttered and continued leaning to the side, while Saiai steamed. "That whore! How can she cuddle up to my Sesshoumaru-sama like that! As if he'd ever agree!"

Kagome blinked over at her. "What's going on with them? I'm so lost.."

Saiai, being too focused on eavesdropping, didn't reply. So, Kiki did for her. "Like many other typical highschool dramas, Saiai has a thing for Sesshoumaru. Kikyou is after him, however, even though he's Inu Yasha's brother.. Well, half-brother, and she and Inu-kun used to be an item."

Kagome nodded and Inu Yasha crossed his arms with a "Keh!"

It was then that Kikyou's voice broke into their conversation. "Really, Sesshoumaru-kun? That's great! I'll be sure to bring an extra special lunch then."

Saiai cracked her desk with her fist. "He agreed! How could he agree to have lunch with her outside tomorrow? We'll have to stalk them!"

The group only sighed and nodded, muttering to themselves. Then, the bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Saiai stormed out first, stalking behind Kikyou and Sesshoumaru, while Inu Yasha kept at her heels. The rest followed out in a hurry, putting things in their locker, then beginning to walk home.

* * *

Arms looped through each other's, Tsubii and Lok made their way down the sidewalk, aiming for a fast food establishment, since he had skipped lunch to spar. As they reached their destination, they noticed they weren't the only ones with that idea. Kiki, Sammeh, and Kagome sat at a booth, munching on burgers and chatting amongst themselves. After ordering, Lok and Tsubii joined them.

"Where's Jared and Miroku?" Lok inquired.

"Both had to go home right after school. They got busted for partying last weekend." Kiki replied, popping a french fry into her mouth.

"Which sucks." Sammeh groaned, putting her burger down. "I miss Miroku-kun."

"I'd watch it, if I were you. He's never faithful, and you'll end up getting tackled down by Sango, if you seduce him." Kiki eyed Sammeh, then glanced at Kagome. "You.. Stop being quiet."

"Gomen," Kagome muttered, nibbling on a french fry. "I was just wondering.."

"Hm?"

"What happened between Kikyou and Inu Yasha?"

"You like him," Tsubii accused, pointing a fry she stole from Lok in her direction.

"I don't.." Kagome blushed. "I'm just curious.."

"Well, it was last year that they broke up, too.." Kiki began, taking a sip of her kamikaze drink; a little of each of the available sodas mixed together in a cup. Quite tasty. "It was during a dance last year.. Inu Yasha and Kikyou were in each other's arms, content, when Kagura suddenly same up to them. She asked if he was any good in bed.. But, she meant Naraku." Sammeh gasped, having not been there to know about the causes of the break-ups. "Kikyou denied it.. But there was a picture of her and Naraku.. Inu-kun could tell that she was lying and left her right there."

Everything was silent for a moment, except for the sound of Tsubii sucking on the straw of Kiki's kamikaze.

"Wow.." Kagome blinked. "Poor Inu Yasha.."

"You should get with him," Sammeh smirked, taking another bite of her burger. By this time, Lok was finished with his, and set on his fries, while Tsubii stole one every now and then.

"I don't even know him.." Kagome muttered, looking down to hide a slight blush. Though it feels like I do..

"You may know him better than we do," Sammeh continued, snickering. "Remember the 'incident' in the gym?" The group laughed. Kagome's face flushed and she pressed her hands to her cheeks.

"Oh, speaking of the gym.." Kagome suddenly remembered. "What was up with that Kouga-guy?"

Lok took this one, scoffing. "I'd watch out. When he wants something, he goes after it. He'll stalk you for a while now that he has his sights on you." The others nodded.

"He is kinda hott, though," Kiki added, nudging Kagome. She only laughed nervously, secretly thinking the same thing.

"Okay.. One more question." Kagome smashed the remains of her burger into the wrapped, then stuffed it into the fry container. "What's up with Saiai? Did she have something going on with Inu Yasha's brother?"

"Sure did," Tsubii replied, leaning an elbow on the table. "They got set up for a wonderful night at a dance last year, and talked a lot after that. But during the summer, they lost track of one another, and barely began to speak at school when it started up again. Lately, he's ignored her completely.. But now we know it was because Jaken was getting a little too close.."

The girls shuddered again, while Lok suppressed a laugh, glad that he was in another class already before the ashes were dumped.

Kiki glanced at her watch. "Shimatta, looks like we need to be heading home. We can enjoy another glorious day at Mumei High tomorrow!" The fake enthusiasm was blatant.

With a chorus of "Hai"s, the group was set off for home. But, of course, Lok made good on his promise for the night.

* * *

The next day at school, the group met up before the bell rang, as usual, to sit on stone tables set up outside. It was cold.. Very cold.. But, it was routine, and change was very scary. Sammeh was cuddled against Miroku for warmth, while Sango sat off to the side, glaring enough to make the pervert look a bit uneasy. Kagome sat on the other side of Sango for a bit, then glanced over at Saiai, to her right, who was sighing.

"That Miroku will break us all up, I swear.. Not that I don't see what girls see in him. The typical player," Saiai muttered.

"Break us all up?" Kagome questioned, tilting her head slightly.

"Hai.. Last year, when he and Kiki went out, Sango got so mad at her.. Tsubii hung out with Kiki, while I did with Sango. We finally got them to be friends again, though, after months of trying.. Turns out Sango forgave her around the time Miroku started acting tender towards her. Sango, that is." Saiai whispered this all, glancing to the trio every so often to make sure they didn't overhear.

Tsubii leaned against Lok, wrapped up in his trench coat, while he was still wearing it, while Kiki leaned against a wall, turned sideways, with her arms around Jared, watching Sammeh flirt with Miroku. Of course, Miroku still had an arm around Sammeh, a hand rubbing along her right hip, while jingling oddly..

"What's on your hand, Miroku-honey?" Sammeh blinked, placing her hand over his and pulling it up to see. "...Prayer beads?"

"Hai! They're going to be really big this month!"

"Says who?" Inu Yasha scoffed, joining them at the table.

"Me! I'm going to start a trend!" He smirked, while Inu Yasha just raised an eyebrow, Lok and Jared chuckling.

"It looks.. gay, man." Jared muttered, tilting his head atop Kiki's. Collective snickers ensured.

"Ah, shut up. You're just jealous." Miroku sulked, pulling his hand to himself, and stroking the beads.

"Aww, it's okay. I think they're sexy." Sammeh consoled, patting his hair.

"Arigatou. I knew you'd be on my side." He winked to her and she did her best to look cute. Sango went up into flames.

"Why doesn't Sango just.. pull him away or something?" Lok wondered into Tsubii's hair.

"She's used to just hitting him. She probably will soon." He only nodded at the reply, silently counting down the seconds until Miroku would kiss the ground.

"Of course I'm on your side, Miroku-kun," Sammeh grinned, leaning against him.

...4...3...

His hand slid down and cupped Sammeh's ass, his charming smile never faltering.

...2...1...

_WHAP_!

Miroku was sprawled out on the ground, limbs spread, with a stone bench lodged into the back of his head. Everyone winced, with a sweat-drop.

Just another beautiful day.

The classes rolled on by, seemingly uneventful, except for Saiai plotting to spy on Kikyou and Sesshoumaru at lunch. Kikyou was also seen in something other than a cheerleading uniform, for once..

Tight, _pleather_ red pants, and a low-cut white shirt. What she wore back when she was always seen hanging on Inu Yasha's arm. That wasn't the only odd thing about her today, though.. She kept glaring daggers at Kagome whenever she passed her in the hall. Kagome was utterly baffled at why the woman would hate her so. It's not like she was going after Sesshoumaru. It seemed that Saiai would receive the glares..

But, Kikyou was plotting something. By the smug smirk on her face, it was obvious. It unnerved Kagome.. Kikyou's plots, Sango and Saiai's seething anger, Miroku's advances on random girls..

There was way too much drama going on in highschool.

Everyone was too preoccupied with their own issues, that no one even noticed Kikyou slip a note in Inu Yasha's locker.

Lunch came around, and the tension was high. Sammeh and Sango sat on either side of Miroku, though Sango was leaning further away from him, still angry. Jared, Kiki, Tsubii, and Lok sat opposite them, in that order, while Kagome was beside Sango, and Saiai beside Sammeh, Inu Yasha to her right. Both watched the doors intently, watching out for any signs of the one-armed lord.

Miroku leaned over the table to look at Kagome, his hand extended. "Kagome.. You'll have to forgive my manners. All this time, I've been in the presence of such a beautiful woman, without properly introducing myself." His smile was charming and seemingly sincere, Kagome mused, turning pink at the compliment. Despite the way Sango's face darkened, he leaned his arm over further, wiggling his fingers. "I'm Miroku, although you already know that."

Kagome smiled softly, bringing her hand up and placing it in his. Skin contacted skin, instead of prayer beads, although the clinking sound of the object was blatant. Obviously, he was rubbing along Sammeh's leg, while he flirted with Kagome. The said schoolgirl's hand was brought to his lips, her knuckles kissed. Her blush deepened considerably. Flames shot up around Sango.

"Kagome-sama.. Will you bear my children?"

Kagome's face fell; she hadn't been around him when he had asked his infamous question. "Na..NANI?" she all but hissed.

"You're just so bea-"

Miroku was cut short of another slick line, as both Sammeh and Sango elbowed him to the ground, huffing. Kagome only blinked, her hand still comically in the air, where he had been holding it mere seconds ago.

Lok muffled a chuckle, whispering down to Tsubii, while Kiki leaned in to eavesdrop. "How many smacks has he gotten today?"

"Total and not just from Sango?" He nodded. Both girls thought for a moment, then replied in unison.

"Thirty-seven."

"Kami-sama, and the day's only half over." He shook his head, though couldn't muster any sympathy for a man that seemed to be dating Sango, while pursuing the majority of the female population.

Inu Yasha missed the whole ordeal. His head was filled with thoughts of his ex-lover and his half-brother. Lunch had only begun.. But Kikyou was always prompt to rubbing her new conquests in the faces of the fangirls.

As if on cue, Sesshoumaru and Kikyou entered through the doors, making their way to the other side, in order to get to the outside area. Inu Yasha and Saiai rose slowly, prepared to stalk after the two.

Of course, nothing is ever as easy as stalking someone.

Out of the corner of his eye, Inu Yasha saw Kouga approach Kagome, smile, and take her hand in the same fashion as Miroku did. Only she nodded and stood, beginning to follow after the man, back to his lunch table. Not being able to resist, Inu Yasha turned his violet orbs on the two, his eyes locking on Kagome's as she glanced back at him, expression guarded.

He paused in his pursuit of Kikyou.

The group was all glancing toward him, then to Kagome, pointedly. Their mouths all repeated the word, "Go!" Even Miroku, who happened to still be on the ground, rubbing his wounds.

He glanced at Saiai, only to see her still creeping behind the two, lunch tray held before her face, as if the red rectangle formed an invisibility shield around her. Sesshoumaru and Kikyou had reached the doors, and now exited outside. Inu Yasha took another step forward, then looked back again.

Kouga put his arm around Kagome.

Kagome smiled a bit nervously.

Inu Yasha had to make a choice. Live in his past, or move onto his future.

Sighing, he turned on his heel and strode up to Kouga's table.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, that's enough for now. The chapter may not've focused on the people I had hoped for, but at least Inu and Kagome are started off on the right path. And I've actually got a semi-plot! Kikyou's up to something.. and for the Kikyou-lovers, I have nothing against her. She just makes it fun to be all seductive and out-going about it.. Something Kagome isn't. Review for another cookie.. A better cookie! o.O;**


	3. Kikyou's plan in action

**Disclaimer: Feel free to sue me. I'm broke, or I wouldn't be writing this to consume my time.**

**A/N: It does have a plot, and I was told it was another average highschool fanfic. Well, considering the fact that they ARE in a highschool, and they are NOT secret agents or ninjas, of course it's like one. I may have said it wasn't like the average, but that's because it does not follow Kagome around, which was stated. If it is found boring, then refrain from reading.**

**Other than that wonderful note, forgive anything that seems incorrect. I was in a hurry, distracted, and tired when I wrote this, and do not feel like going back over it to proof-read.

* * *

**

"Sesshoumaru, darling, thank you for agreeing to eat with me." Kikyou's overly-slutty-hyper attitude softened for a moment, as she stared at the "lord." He only inclined his head in reply, then leaned against the side of a tree, arm hanging loosely by his side. Kikyou had to admit, he still looked pretty rough around the edges. His hair had a few loose strands sticking out, and dark circles had begun to form under his eyes. He still had a slightly twitch, or a suppressed shudder every now and then.

The cheerleader was baffled by all of this, however, for she had not been clued in by her ex-boyfriend.

"Surely you wanted something more than my companionship for eating," Sesshoumaru accused, eyes narrowing. What was she up to?

Kikyou slowly grinned and unwrapped a bento she had tucked under her arm, then held it out in front of her for him. He merely raised an eyebrow at her offer, his gaze momentarily dropping to the carefully prepared food, then lifting back up to her flawless face. Gaining no response, she shrugged, then placed it down on the stone table beside the tree. The small clink created by the plastic box being set down caused the man to jump slightly, her own eyebrow lifting quizzically.

_Gods, he's paranoid..._

"Fine, you are correct," Kikyou admitted, seemingly on a more formal note with the twitchy man. She began to weigh the options she had.. So many different roads to take, for her plan. It was fool-proof, leaving her lots of room for play and improvise. "... I am interested in you."

Well, there was one way.. If only he could take the bait.

"Interested? That is the only reason you requested my presence?" Sesshoumaru sighed, his curiosity being short-lived.

"Only reason?" Kikyou narrowed her eyes. "Is that not enough? That I should want to share a lunch with a man of excellent qualities, and get to better know him?" _'Gods, why am I speaking like this? Too much television.. But he is a wealthy man, after all, and should be spoken to as such.. Now my thoughts are even proper.. Err, right.'_

"Only if getting to know me better would incorporate sex, would a loose woman such as yourself invite me to spend time with her."

Kikyou's eyes flashed. A whore? Is that all she was thought of? Enraged, she balled a fist at her side, prepared to strike the side of his perfect face, and put an end to his slightly twitching eye. That is, until she was reminded of what her plan was.. Hitting Sesshoumaru would surely cause her to have to try things directly.. And that was no fun. So, she decided to act like the label she was given...

And threw herself against his chest, crushing her lips on his.

Before the lord could even react to throw her off, Kikyou found herself being tackled to the ground, and her head beaten into the hard soil.

This... was not part of the plan.

* * *

Moments before, Saiai had been safely concealed behind a few bushes, watching the exchange between the two. In the present, she is on top of Kikyou, sitting on her stomach, and wringing her neck. All this because she touched the lips of the man she loved. The man she had once done the same with.

An insane stalker ex, was she? Perhaps. Or maybe love just makes people crazy. No matter the cause, she was enjoying the sound of Kikyou's head banging against the ground. That is, before Sesshoumaru hefted her from the cheerleader, and shook her by the shoulders.

"What is WRONG with you?" he demanded, a hint of expression coming into his mask. Kikyou noted this as she sat up, rubbing her neck, and coughing. Even though her head was pounding, she could still see the attraction between the two.

"What's wrong with _YOU? _You're the one going after the-.."

"Silence!" Saiai instantly silenced herself, her eyes automatically shimmering from his harsh demand. Ignoring Kikyou, Sesshoumaru roughly took Saiai's arm, and began leading her down the sidewalk, to another part of the school. Kikyou scowled, her eyes narrowing at the pair.

_'No matter..'_ she thought. _'I'll just add this into the plan, too..'_

Kikyou stood up, spreading her arms out wide ( in the process, knocking the bento from the table), and tilting her head towards the tree branches. She then laughed manically, until a bug flew into her mouth, and she began to choke.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Inu Yasha sneered at Kouga and Kagome, glaring at the man with an arm around Kagome. Hakkaku and Ginta looked on nervously. 

"Eating with my wohman," Kouga simply stated, pulling Kagome to his side.

"Kouga-kun, I'm not.." She couldn't help but blush.

"She doesn't look like your woman. You shouldn't hold her so close when you're not together."

"Don't lecture me, Mr. PDA," Kouga narrowed his eyes, thinking of the times Inu Yasha and Kikyou were seen lip-locked. Oh, the scandals and rumors involving janitor closets.

"Shut up, wimpy wolf!"

"Make me, Inu-koro!"

At this point, Kagome could only blink, watching the arguing. Lok and Tsubii soon materialized by her side, both holding a small bag of popcorn, while they watched. "Wondering about the usage of insults?" Lok inquired.

"Yeah.. Why 'wimpy wolf'? I can kinda understand 'Inu-koro'.. er, 'dog-turd', being used.. but a wimpy wolf?"

"Kouga's known for his speed in sports. Tennis, basketball, baseball, even martial arts. He got the nickname wolf, so Inu chooses to make fun of that," Lok replied, his eyes remaining fixed on the two stubborn males. They were growling..

"No! It's because of his wolfish good looks!" another girl cried out, having been listening from behind a garbage can. Kagome squeaked, jumping in her seat slightly, while the couple only sighed.

"We weren't talking to you Ayame."

Ayame narrowed her eyes, placing her hands on her hips. A fur skirt and red tank top, covered with an opened, white shirt, completed this red-head's outfit. "If it's about my Kouga, it concerns me."

"_Your _Kouga?" Kagome questioned, confused. Didn't Kouga just try to claim her as his woman.

"Yes, _my_ Kouga. He's engaged to--"

Ayame was cut off as Kouga flew across the lunch table and knocked into Ginta and Hakkaku. Kagome looked shocked to see Inu Yasha with his fist still in a raised position, while the rest of the group looked on boredly. Just another day.. Sammeh, Miroku, and Sango had moved to the table with the rest, while Kiki and Jared had seemed to once again slip off.

The lucky little..

Kouga leapt up as if he had never been knocked down, showing no signs of injury. Then, he promptly lunged at Inu Yasha, his leg straight out in front of him. The man dodged, yet got grazed on his cheek by Kouga's fist. Both then stood, glaring butter knives at each other. ...It wasn't intense enough for daggers...

Of course, Kouga being touched in any way sent Ayame jumping onto Inu Yasha's back, and gnawing on his ear. Her short skirt gave everyone around a "pleasant" view of her granny panties, of course. While Inu Yasha struggled to get the schoolgirl from his back, the gym coach approached, twitching. All three ended up with three detentions for rough housing.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru and Saiai halted in an alley way, created by two of the buildings being in close proximity. "You have been watching me," Sesshoumaru rightfully accused.

"Yes. Yes, I have," Saiai admitted, shamelessly staring into his golden eyes. Of course, the golden color was from special-order contacts.. But still..

"And then you tackled that woman down."

"You stopped talking to me," Saiai stated in a whisper. Sesshoumaru blinked, watching her bold gaze begin to waver and drop to his nose. "I thought you cared. Why was I wrong?"

"... I am incapable of having those feelings at this moment. I, Sesshoumaru, cannot be distracted by such, if I am to manage my estate correctly. Not while I am still in high school, at least."

"You said feelings.. Attraction doesn't count then?" Her gaze dropped pointedly to his lips. They twitched.

"No, it does not. Attraction is nothing more than lust, which does not occupy the mind as horribly as.. emotional attachment." He wanted to tell her he could not have only lust with her. And love was out of the question. After Jaken, he could not even bare to utter the word. A shudder racked through him, causing her gaze to wander back up to his eyes. One twitched every so often.

Instead of telling him what she had heard of Jaken, she only wiggled her arm, which was still held captive by his one hand. "..Even if you don't like me.. You could still be attracted to me." She closed the space between them, pressing her body against his taunt muscles. He was tense for more than one reason.

Roughly, he shoved her back, releasing her arm, and knocking her off balance. Her ass came in contact with the cement, and she uttered a whimper. "NANI?"

"With you, I would not. You are best to remember that." Cooly, Sesshoumaru turned and walked back towards the direction he came, never looking back. Saiai shook on the ground, her head lowered.

_'Saiai... Your heart would only be broken.. It is best to not pursue this.'_

And she cried.

* * *

"You guys notice something? Saiai's missing.. She was here before lunch, when she went after Kik–.. Oh gods, do you think she hurt her?" Sango blinked, then glanced over in Kikyou's direction. The cheerleader was once again in uniform, seeing as it was gym, and once again practicing cheers and flips with her group. Yet, she seemed more strained than usual.. Her smile was tight.

And Inu Yasha was more quiet than usual..

Even Kouga trying his best to show off for Kagome, Inu Yasha remained seated in the bleachers, his eyes glued to a single piece of notebook paper. He was so into reading it, that he didn't notice when Sammeh wandered away from Miroku's side, and plucked the paper from his hands. He dove for it frantically, but she turned her back, holding it away from her as far as she could, so he could not possess it.

"A.. note from.. Kikyou?" Sammeh blinked up at him, then leapt down to rejoin the others, reading aloud, dramatically. "My darling, Inu-chan.. I long for the day when we will be together again. There's an emptiness when you're not by my side. Your ni-san's advances on me are making it quite difficult for me to remain single, however.. He reminds me so much of you, you see. Even the way his soft lips feel. Though, I cannot say who is more skilled.. But I do see him in you.. I fear I will make the wrong decision soon. If only I still had you, my lover. Forever Yours, Kikyou.. DAMN, this bitch is trying too hard. I wonder who she hired to write it." Sammeh finally let the note flutter to the hardwood floor, and Inu Yasha once again dove for it, crinkling it in his hands.

Kagome almost looked hurt.

"What're you gonna do, Inu-man?" Jared inquired, Kiki and he just now coming back into the group. "Fight with your brother for your ex?"

Inu Yasha was silent for a moment, while Kiki scoffed. "Don't. I'll hurt you if you do."

"Seriously, she used you," Tsubii added.

"She's a bitchy whore," Sammeh joined in. Sango nodded. The rest of the males remained silent, for respect of Inu Yasha's dilemma. Plus, he just looked pissed off.

"...Shut up. Don't you dare speak badly of her." Inu Yasha's eyes flashed as he glanced at them, but they did not back down. Their friend's well-being was more important. "I have to find out if she's really serious..."

"You idiot," all girls, save Kagome, muttered. The guys only nodded. Guy-code prevented them from speaking badly of Kikyou, lest they incur Inu Yasha's wrath. And a firey, painful wrath it would be. Kagome only leaned against the bleachers and looked down. '_Why is it that I feel.. hurt?'_

Sammeh sighed, seeing that there was no talking sense into Inu Yasha. Instead, she focused her attention on her conquest at hand.

Miroku.

He looked "drool-worthy" in his gym uniform, she noted, eyes skimming over his body. Sango stood close-by, her usual scowl gone at the fact that it had been two class periods since Miroku had groped her- or anyone else. Instead, she subtly brushed her fingers against his knuckles, hoping to implant the idea into his mind that he needed to hold her hand.

_'What are they really? Lovers? Is that why she's so upset always?'_ Sammeh watched closely. She had wanted Miroku for a long time.. Since she first laid eyes on his dashing features. And the prayer beads wrapped around his right hand currently only made him all the more attractive. Sango proved to be competition.. And competition was always fun.

Unless she lost.

Which she did not plan to do. Sango got upset too easily, while she could brush it off. Unless they were dating, in which she would make sure his eyes-- and hands-- never strayed far from her body. She had her ways.. Ways in which he would enjoy very much. A smirk broke out at the very thought, and she leaned against his side, turning the smirk into an innocent smile.

Miroku grinned down at her, his fingers entwining with Sango's, while at the same time, his arm went around Sammeh's waist, fingers resting on her ass. Sango, too happy that he was holding her hand, failed to notice. Of course, Sammeh was relishing in the fact that he was groping her, and evidently not Sango, and failed to notice his show of affection for the other girl, as well.

* * *

Tsubii sat on a weight bench, straddling it, in between Lok's slightly spread legs. Her hands resting just above his knee, she watched him lift weights, sighing. "I could do that.. If they weren't so sexist as to think girls would hurt themselves."

Lok only smirked and shook his head, glancing in the direction of the coach. "You know how he is.. This isn't in his direct line of sight, or else he would love to see girls trying to lift things. It would turn him on."

Tsubii shuddered, squeezing his thighs. "It's so creepy.."

"I'll protect you," Lok reassured, lifting another weight above his head, before setting it down to cover her hand with his. She knew he meant it. He was always her protector, and a skillful fighter.

"I know." Tsubii grinned, turning her hand so her palm was pressed to his. "What do you think about.. Wait, Kiki and Jared are missing again. Damn, they don't miss an opportunity."

"You're mind's always in the gutter, Koi. They're behind the stack of weights over there, " he gestured, "making out. No sex."

"Oh. Wait, were you watching? Is that how you know?"

He sighed. "Ohh, yeah, it really gets me off. I saw them go behind there, and they're being too quiet for fucking."

"Good point."

"I make a lot of those." Lok grinned. Tsubii rolled her eyes and swatted his thigh lightly with her free hand. "What were you going to say before you noticed those two were out-of-sight?"

"Hm? Oh, what do you think about the Inu/Kagome/Kikyou/Sesshoumaru/Kouga/Ayame love um..."

"Love Hexagon," Lok finished for her, his grin widening as she almost didn't stop herself from glaring.

"Yes, you math genius, you. Love hexagon. Well, what do you think?"

"I think it's really.. weird that many people would be after one another. Even if they don't know it. I don't really think Ayame has a chance, though.." He slanted a look towards the red head's direction, watching her hair stick out from behind a conveniently-placed garbage can.

"Yeah, Kouga's too obsessed with Kagome suddenly. Even then, he never acknowledged remembering to pledge himself to Ayame."

"That's because he was drunk." They both laughed softly at the memories of Ayame claiming Kouga as hers, while the "wimpy wolf" spazzed out and denied all day.

"But Inu Yasha.. Who will he choose? That note could sway him, but it makes me wonder if Fluffy would actually date his brother's left-overs." Tsubii sighed, and moved her arms from him, to raise over her head in a stretch. "And then there's Miroku, Sango, and Sammeh. Who do you think will win him there?"

"Well, I'd say Sammeh, since I'm closer to her than Sango. But, you never can tell with Miroku. I mean, look at him now.. His arms around both of them, while neither is aware of it. He's the very label of a pimp for this school."

"True. And I'm hoping Sammeh wins.. Sango's had her chance, and she keeps abusing him and fucking it up. Sammeh deserves a shot now. And we're horrible, trying to figure out who will win, like a stupid game."

"Yeah, but if you weren't horrible, I wouldn't love you like this," Lok smiled lovingly at her, and she beamed at his comment, leaning in to prepare for a kiss.

Until a loud, resounding _slap_ echoed in the gym, followed by a groan.

"Guess his hand slipped on Sango."

* * *

On the way to the last class of the day, Kagome watched her scuffed, brown dress shoes slide across the polished floor. Inu Yasha was lost in thought, watching his feet in a similar fashion, just ahead of her. That is, until Kikyou and Sesshoumaru stepped out of a class, and crossed the hall for study hall. His head shot up, and a growl formed in the back of his throat.

Kikyou had her arm looped through Fluffy's, smiling up at him broadly, and obviously fake-laughing. Fake, because Sesshoumaru walked without expression, though a shudder or two racked his body every now and then.

Inu Yasha slammed his fist into a locker.

And Kagome began to strongly dislike Kikyou.

"Saiai's _still_ freaking missing!" Sango huffed, pacing around a desk. Her gaze kept wandering to Kikyou and Sesshoumaru, her hazel orbs narrowing. "She did it.. I know she did!"

"Kikyou knows something.." Sammeh stated, then jabbed Inu Yasha with her foot. "She's your ex, so you ask her."

"Why should I?" Inu Yasha demanded, crossing his arms. Though, he could not take his eyes off the pair..

"To find out what happened to Saiai!"

"Keh, like I care what happened to that wench!" Inu Yasha was becoming annoyed, and they all knew it. He only insulted those he really cared for in such circumstances.

Kagome stood. "Gods, I'll go."

Miroku reached a hand out. "Anou, Kagome-sama.. Are you sure you want to do that?" She ignored his question, and continued on towards the woman she was beginning to hate. No, scratch that. Kagome Higurashi did not hate. She disliked with a burning passion.

"Kikyou," Kagome greeted with an abbreviated nod. "Do you happen to know where Saiai is." She was trying her best to be nice..

"No. Now, run along," Kikyou replied, waving her hands in a shoo'ing motion, from atop Sesshoumaru's desk. His eye twitched more than usual.

"You had to have seen her. She was walking in your direction at lunch." Kagome stood her ground, crossing her arms over her chest as a mode of defense.

"I didn't. Now, if you excuse us-"

"Something happened! You're hiding something, bitch!" Sammeh screeched, coming to Kagome's side. Kikyou looked to the teacher.

"Sensei, did you hear what that beast of a woman just called me?" Kikyou questioned, feigning innocence.

"Yes, yes I did." The teacher replied, not looking up from her magazine.

"Aren't you going to write her up?" Kikyou demanded, while Sesshoumaru looked on.

"No."

"But-" A hand clamped over Kikyou's mouth. Sesshoumaru pulled her back against him, preventing any attempts on speech.

"Saiai went home. She wasn't feeling very well. End of story."

The group didn't really believe him.. He was holding back more than he knew about Saiai's absence, but they could not dare question the lord. He would not reveal anything else to them..

They only nodded and returned to their desks, sighing as Inu Yasha continued watched his brother and his ex. Kagome looked near tears at this point, and Sango felt for her. She had spilt her share of tears over oblivious guys in the past. "Wanna hang out after school, Kagome-chan?"

"That would be nice, Sango-chan. How about my house?" Kagome smiled now, though it was forced. Perhaps some company would allow her to get her mind off a certain long-haired, violet-eyed man.

"Sounds great," Sango beamed.

In the meantime, Miroku groped Sammeh. Sammeh loved every minute, of course. Kiki and Jared slept, leaning against each other, while Lok and Tsubii did the same, only half-way awake.

Sesshoumaru even fell asleep, Kikyou leaning against him, to make it seem that she was his woman. That is, until Sesshoumaru woke up, screaming out, "OH GOD, JAKEN!" and knocking Kikyou to the side. She crumpled off of a desk, and gasped, looking up at him. All eyes opened and focused on the lord. He only sat there, breathing deeply, his arm still outstretched, and his eyes comically wide. Everyone sweat-dropped slowly, and he cleared his throat to regain his composure.

Another average class...

* * *

"Kikyou. I'm glad you came." A man stepped from the shadows, a white fur coat covering his body, even though it wasn't very cold at all outside.

"Of course I'd come, Naraku," Kikyou purred. "Everything's going to plan. Inu Yasha's taken the bait, and Sesshoumaru seems oblivious to my intentions." Moving towards Naraku, she wound her arms around his neck.

"Good, my pet. Soon, we'll have it. Soon.." Grinning, he pressed his lips to hers, then tightened his hold as she struggled, his hand.. wandering.

"We might be seen, and then it would blow our whole cover." Kikyou squirmed. _'Just like you blew my chances with Inu Yasha, you bastard.. But sexy bastard..'_

"That makes it all the more exciting, my dear."

* * *

**A/N: Yes, it freaking has a plot. See? SEE? Anyways, it may've jumped around too much, or been too short, or sucked, but it's 1AM and I'm tired, so kutabare! Review for a piece of cheese cake! O.o;**


	4. You put WHAT in WHERE?

_**Disclaimer: I may not own Inu-chan, but I own any of the OC's. Well, some I'm borrowing, but still. You can't have them.**_

_**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever. x.x; I just kinda lost interest in this fic for a while, and just now had the urge to continue.. Well, Sammeh's been begging for the update. There's also a steamy memory in here, but NOT enough details to make it NC-17, so fuck off. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

* * *

**_

"Wow, it's so big!" Sango stood at the top of the steps leading up to the Higurashi shrine, Kagome before her.

"Arigatou, Sango-chan." Kagome smiled. They began walking together, towards the main house, though an older building caught Sango's eye. She paused, moving closer to it, and craning her neck to try to see through the cracks between the old sliding doors. "Sango-chan?" Kagome turned, back-tracking to return to the older girl's side, blinking.

"Kagome-chan.. What's in here?" Sango placed a hand on the door, preparing to move it to the side, before Kagome snatched her wrist.

"The Bone Eater's Well. It supposedly has a lot of history with youkai, dating back from before Sengoku Jidai." Kagome slowly released her best friend, then smiled brightly- perhaps too brightly. "Come on inside, Sango-chan. Momma will have dinner soon."

Tearing her gaze away from the slightly-rotting wooden building, Sango smiled and inclined her head in a nod, then followed Kagome into the main house.

"Tadaima!" _I'm home!_ Kagome called out into the empty entryway, as she and Sango removed their brown dress shoes, then went up the single step leading into the house.

"Okaeri!" came a voice from the first room on the right of the hallway: the kitchen. As usual, Kagome's mother was in the kitchen, cleaning dishes and pots, in preparation for dinner. As the teenagers entered the room, she turned, smiling her oblivious smile, and wiping her hands on her pink apron. "Why, hello there. Who's your friend, Kagome?"

"This is Sango, Momma." Kagome gestured to her friend, who bowed in respect. Once the traditional bowing and introductions were complete, Kagome and Sango ended up sitting in her bedroom, each with a bowl of odin. Kagome, of course, happily gulped down her favorite treat, while Sango sweat-dropped, a bit surprised at how someone that seemed so down at school, could be cheered up by something so menial as food.

"So.. Kagome-chan.. Are you going to end up going after Kouga, or sticking by Inu Yasha?" Sango casually asked, taking a large spoonful of odin in her mouth, so as not to seem that she was prying into her new friend's life.

Kagome's expression dropped a bit, and she slowly placed down her bowl, mere droplets sticking to the bottom. "Kouga-kun seems like a nice guy.. Only a little too.. Possessive. I don't know. I really _like_ Inu Yasha."

"What makes you like such an indecisive guy? He doesn't know his heart, and never will!" Sango then coughed at her tiny explosion of emotion, blushing as she realized her statement was more about Miroku, than Inu Yasha.

"I.. I remember his name.. from somewhere, I guess. In my dreams.." Kagome's eyes took on a faraway look, and Sango once again noticed the dark circles standing out on her pale skin.

"Are you okay, Kagome-chan? You know, you look like you haven't gotten much sleep lately.."

"I moved to Mumei High recently because I missed too many days at my last school. I lost all my friends because of my absent days. You see, I fell in that dry well you had looked at. I hit my head, and went into a coma for quite a while. Nothing really serious, but I remember the name Inu Yasha. Someone that looked out for me, but all I remember is that name." Kagome shrugged. "Now you'll think I'm crazy."

"Not at all, Kagome-chan. That seems so romantic, to like someone because of a dream. If only Miroku was in my dream.." Sango trailed off, sighing in her thoughts of the pervert.

"What's the deal with you guys anyway? Are you really going out?" Kagome layed out on side, stretching her legs over the side of her bed, and propping her head up with her hand.

Sango nodded slightly, entwining the fingers of her hands, and twirling her index fingers. "Hai, we are.. Even if he doesn't always act like it in public.. When we're alone, he's so sweet.. And his touch isn't _always _perverted."

"What made you guys get together?" Kagome prompted, prying into Sango's life as she did to her.

"I.. I lost my family, save my brother. And he was in the hospital for so long.. But Miroku.. He cared. He came to the hospital, and just let me cry on him. It was a classic romantic moment."

"I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have asked something like that." Kagome quickly prompted herself up with an arm, but Sango shook her head, managing a smile.

"It's okay, really. It was a couple of years ago.. You know, that's when he cheated on Kiki with me.. But the person who murdered my family was never caught.. Though, I believe it was Naraku, and his minions from hell."

"Naraku?" Kagome sat up fully, interested in this new twist.

And there, Sango told her story.

* * *

Sammeh sat in the passenger seat of a speeding blue car, nervously rubbing her stomach. A Moi Dix Mois CD was playing in the stereo, though it was turned down for conversation. Kiki popped her head out from the back, shaking Sammeh's arm.

"What the hell do you mean, you could be-"

"Shh, Kiki-chan." Tsubii commanded from the driver's side. "Everyone stay calm, so I can get us to a Wally World, without wrecking. I'm going _way_ too fast as it is!"

"Fine, fine." Kiki muttered, and Sammeh seemed close to the edge of freaking out, though remained silent.

Once the car pulled into a parking space, and abruptly stopped, Kiki slammed into the seat in front of her, not wearing a seat belt. "Dammit to hell!"

"Eh, gomen ne." Tsubii laughed nervously, then shut off the car. The three sprinted up the parking lot, eager to get inside. As soon as the automated doors closed, they took on a slower pace, each one of them glancing around nervously for signs of anyone they could know. They all looked very suspicious, like they were about to suddenly incite a riot in the cosmetics, or suddenly start shoving products up their skirts, all "discreetly."

They all split up by the toothpaste, and ran randomly down the aisles, each seeming in a slight panic. The Wally World people had moved what they needed! But why? Why would they want to periodically move their products, but to make teenage women suffer having to ask a worker who could never understand her suffering!

Tsubii spotted it, though she could not obtain the product, for a woman and her cart were positioned in front of it, stroking a bottle of KY warming jelly. Thinking fast, she shoved the woman, then snatched up the box while she was caught off guard. As she ran from the area, she herded up the other two, then passed the bundle to Sammeh.

"Do you think anyone's seen us?" Sammeh asked nervously, crossing her arms over her abdomen, the box crushed against her.

"Not yet. I haven't seen anyone we know yet, so I think we're clear." Kiki commented, craning her head around in a manner that turned out to draw more attention to them. Of course, the WalMart workers were already keeping an eye on them, thinking that Sammeh was about to shop-lift whatever she held covered by her arms.

The trio went to a self-checkout line, behind a teenage couple. In a panic, Sammeh grabbed a magazine and held it over the front of the box, the top being the only thing to tell what its contents were.

"It's okay, Sammeh-chan, calm down. Take deep breaths." Tsubii instructed.

"Yeah," Kiki chimed in, "I took one of these and it turned out that I was wrong. It was nothing. And, Tsubii bought it for me, so she knows what it's like right now."

"Only I bought it alone," Tsubii sulked, sticking her tongue out in an immature manner. "The piteous stares.. I'll tell you, it was horrible. I had a magazine over it, too.. It's almost like they put the magazines by the check-out just for that!"

Sammeh dully nodded, her face seeming more flushed out that normal, as she stared at the guy in front of her. He was looking back, glancing from her, to the bundle poking out of the magazine, and giving her a look that said it all: _I'm sorry your boyfriend isn't buying that for you.._

Sammeh shook her head violently, taking a deep breath, then scanning the item as the couple went ahead. Kiki and Tsubii stood off to the side, watching the line accumulate behind their friend. "Fuck!" Sammeh spoke for the first time since acquiring the package, as her ten wouldn't go into the slot; it was too wrinkled.

Now.. she had to put twelve separate one dollar bills into the slot, since she did not have a five. At the last dollar, the machine refused to take it, and the line grew impatient. The man behind her glanced over her shoulder, to see what was in her bag, and scoffed. "You're putting it in the wrong way.. It would help if you looked at the display image on there.. The machine knows what way the dollar goes."

"Of course it does," Sammeh snapped, and put her final dollar in the right way, then took her change and bag. The man had already started scanning her own items before she was even out of the way. She narrowed her eyes at him, then flipped him off and rejoined her friends.

The two lead her into the girls' restroom, which is surprisingly furnished better than one would think. A chair sat in a corner, the walls were carpeted with blue, fuzzy fabric, and flower pots sat on the sink. But, most importantly of all, tylenol and midol dispensers aligned one wall. A dream come true, surely.

All the stalls were empty, for once, so they took advantage of the moment of peace to shove Sammeh into one, with her bag. "You have to point it down slightly," Kiki advised.

"And put it flat on the floor for three minutes," Tsubii added, as the two perched on top of the sink counter to wait.

No one noticed the pom-poms resting in the furthest stall, or the cheerleader that stood atop the toilet seat, listening..

"Oh, Kami-sama, why me?" Sammeh sighed, then removed her product from its wrapping. Putting her fingers on the sides of the easy-grip handle, she took off the plastic tip, letting free something that looked much like a condensed cotton ball, stretched out. Taking a final, deep breath, Sammeh did something she thought and prayed she would never have to do...

She pissed on that damn stick.

* * *

Darkness..

It was everywhere, along with a steady dripping noise. A leaky sink, perhaps? Saiai couldn't tell. All she knew was that her head hurt.. It hurt a lot.

She would have rather stayed in the embrace of the darkness.

What had happened? She could remember bits and pieces of her encounter with Sesshoumaru, her former lover.. But after that? After she had been crying? What had happened..?

Her vision started to focus as she groggily opened her eyes. Her limbs felt heavy, and constrained behind her. After an experimental tug, she discovered her wrists were bound with some sort of rope, behind her back, and that she seemed to be sitting in a wooden chair. An old, wooden chair, she discovered as a piece prodded her in the ass when she shifted.

Groaning, she lifted her head, ignoring the pain that exploded behind her eyes. _Was I hit by a damn truck?_ she wondered, blinking to try to rid herself of the pain.

That is, until she saw a small, albino child, holding a make-up compact towards her face, her own dull reflection staring back at her..

And screamed.

The girl remained expressionless, as if she stood around and watched people sleep on an every day basis. "Who.. Who are you!" Saiai demanded, in a semi-daze that could only be induced from waking up with such pain, to see such a thing.

"I am Kanna.. Look into your soul.." She thrust the mirror closer to her face.

"My soul..? Oh, gods, I have a ZIT!" Saiai craned her head to better see that area, wide-eyed. "Now I'll have to go buy something for that!"

This seemed to shock Kanna, as she was looking for a more horrified, confused response from Saiai. "Um.. Your soul, not your skin.." Kanna got closer, leaning in until her nose almost touched Saiai's. "Give me your soul.." she whispered.

"Uh, I already sold my soul.. for a chance to..Well, do something to Sesshoumaru."

"Do what?" Kanna asked, blinking, and obviously curious. Saiai motioned for her to lean in, and when she did, she began to whisper..

"Oh dear PAZUZU! You stuck WHAT in WHERE? That's unholy! That's.. oh, gods, I'm going to hurl!" Kanna ran over to the nearest corner. Gagging noises ensured.

Saiai smirked. Everyone knows albino slave children's weaknesses! Kinky sex!

Once Kanna was done dabbing her mouth, she clicked the powder compact closed, and stuffed it in the pocket of her long, white dress. "I do not want your soul now.."

"Good. Can you untie me, then?"

"No. If I do, Naraku-sama will beat me."

Saiai became very pale, and she stopped rubbing the ropes against the side of the chair. "Naraku? Naraku as in the killer?"

"Yes."

Saiai became very dizzy, and clenched her eyelids shut tightly. Naraku, that killed Sango's parents.. Naraku, that came between Kikyou and Inu Yasha.. Naraku, that tried to kill Sesshoumaru's daughter, Rin..because Kagura, an underling in his gang of sorts, was her mother..

The images came back.. Her crying, the sound of footsteps.. the blow to the back of the head.. the insane, evil laughter as her world faded to black.

_Kukukukuku..._

"Why me?"

Kanna smiled a little. "Because you hold the key to Sesshoumaru's heart."

* * *

The car ride back home, with Sammeh, Tsubii, and Kiki, was a lot more somber than the ride up there. Everyone was very silent; even the CD was shut off. The only sounds were subtle breathing, and the engine revving whenever Tsubii pushed her foot down harder to punctuate her thoughts.

Sammeh could her heart beating, though. It seemed to overtake everything around her and send her off to another plane of existence entirely. There, she saw Miroku.. She could still remember the first time she had fallen in love with him.

About a month ago..

_Miroku sent her one of his charming, lady-killing smiles, his hand jingling as he placed it on her hip. She blinked at the sound, glancing down from her face to see the power beads wound around his palm, then back up at him questioningly. _

"_I'm going to start the trend to bring them back." his grin became somewhat embarrassed, though he eased up when she smiled brightly at him._

"_I like them, Miro-kun. They're very kawaii." _

"_Mm, glad you do." He gently pushed her against.. The teacher's desk._

A classroom. Oh, the thrill of being caught. It had excited Sammeh, then. The danger of being caught, the danger of having Sango walk in any minute. It wasn't like her to go that far with one of her friend's men.. But hey, her and Sango were never that close.. They had both liked Miroku, after all. It was only because of Sango's loss that he had even gotten with the border-line mental patient.

"_Miro-kun, do you think we.. have enough time?" Sammeh questioned, though she contradicted herself in her actions, as she climbed up onto the desk, and was already pulling him up with her by his shirt collar. _

"_I do believe we can make do with.. Matte, are you sure you want to do this?" He paused, halfway on top of her, with his hands on either side of her arms, his knees on either sides of her legs. She only smiled, knowing she could get this one-up on Sango, and brought a hand to his face in a classic, cheesy romantic gesture.. It always seemed that he loved those. _

"_With you, Miro.. koi.. Hai, I am." And with that, she moved her hand from his face, to once again hook her fingers in the collar of his shirt, and crush his lips against hers. As the most over-used romance novel line says, their tongues played and twined around each other. Fireworks seemed to shoot from behind Sammeh's closed eyelids, and a contented sigh escaped her lips. Things got even better when he slowly lowered his body, and lifted up one of her legs to hook around his waist, and began the slow, rhythmic grinding of dry sex. _

_Then, even better, as his famous "wandering hands".. well.. _wandered._ The girl's softball team was right to give him the term "dirty lecher".._

_Though, that seemed a lot like a compliment to Sammeh right now._

Sammeh cursed herself mentally, watching her former self dancing with danger in the window of the car. She was asking for a lot that day. And remembering how Miroku unzipped his pants and lifted up her skirt didn't help things one bit.

And there's a fucking reason women should supply the condoms.. Holes get worn in them after they've been in a wallet or back pocket for so long! If you don't want something to break, you have to buy it yourself!

With that, Sammeh punched the dash board in front of her, growling to herself, and bringing forth the first and only phrase of the car trip:

"Don't dent that in."

* * *

Kagome wandered to school the next day, her backpack secured on her back, and full of her homework and study notes. Or at least, that's what she told herself. Instead, it had a giant notebook where she was keeping track of the dramatic moments of the school year.

Everything from how many times Jared and Kiki snuck off for sex was recorded.

She trodded along, her head in the clouds, as she contemplated what Sango had told her yesterday. Apparently, Naraku was also behind Kikyou and Inu Yasha's break-up.. Kikyou cheated on Inu with Naraku, whom seems to be so evil and controlling, that no ones knows just how or even _if_ Kikyou ever broke up with him. But surely, he would not allow such blatant, mindless flirting with Sesshoumaru, if they were still an item, would he?

Or, surely, Kikyou would be dead if they weren't, wouldn't she?

It didn't make any sense.. And what made even less sense was that he left no evidence of crimes, so he was never convicted of anything, despite Sango's claims of him being the one whom murdered her family.

By the time Kagome got to school, her head was reeling. It was too much to learn of all her new friends' pasts. It was hard to do.. And she had a feeling she would be studying their drama more than Geometry, even though that was her worst subject.

.. The whole Kikyou-triangle thing made her understand a little better...

Kagome found some of her friends already at school, in front of the steps. Tsubii, Kiki, and Sammeh stood in a tight huddle, discussing something in hushed tones, while Lok was walking up and waving. Tsubii began to wave back, until a swat from Sammeh made her keep her hand lowered, her expression becoming somewhat nervous.

Kagome was automatically confused at that.. So she began to jog over, to meet with the group sooner. She reached at about the same time Lok did, worry clear on his face by now.

"Uh.. Hi?" He blinked. Kagome blinked as well, glancing over in time to get a _keep quiet_ motion from Kiki.

Tsubii moved out from the huddle, shifting her shoes nervously on the ground, and refusing to meet his eyes. Her face seemed to glow red, and she swallowed a few times, as if trying to form the right words before they even came out. Raising a fist to ball under her chin, she looked off to the side.

"Is.. something wrong, Koi-chan?" Lok inquired, craning her neck slightly.

"Lok-ko.. I... I'm.." she looked up. "Pregnant."

"Wha.. WHAT?" He seemed to have jumped back, wide-eyed, and trying to form words for a while. Kagome noticed Kiki trying to muffle laughter from behind her hand, while Sammeh seemed to be studying what was going on. "How.. long.. Mine? Of course, mine.. But.. Now... Oh God.." He was pale, and looked like he was about to be sick, or faint.

Tsubii turned towards the group, gesturing to Lok. "See, he came close to fainting.. So, if you out-right tell Miroku, he probably _will_ faint. Or be happy that someone beared his child, but who knows.." She shrugged.

"WAIT! So, you mean to say you're _not _pregnant? You just lied?"

"Yep. Aren't you relieved?" Tsubii turned to him, hitting him with her most innocent _you know you love me still_ looks.

"Why.. Maybe I'm scared that I will get you pregnant now and we'll never–" he was cut off by a kiss. "Well, maybe we will."

"No maybes. I'm sorry, Lok-ko. You're just such a good test subject." She gave him another light kiss.

"Test subject? Wait, who else is going to be pregnant today?"

Sammeh looked down at the ground, shuffling her feet much like Tsubii had when she was faking it. Only Sammeh wasn't. When she finally drug her gaze from the ground, a hand resting on her stomach, occasionally rubbing over that area fondly, she locked her eyes with Lok's and opened her mouth. But before any sound could escape, she saw Miroku standing behind him, smiling, Sango beside him.

"I'm pregnant with your child, Miroku."

And as Tsubii predicted, Miroku fainted.

* * *

_**A/N: There, you got your chapter, and your sex scene, Sammeh! I know I promised details at the end, but I'll have to save it for another time, as I am short on time myself. Drama, drama, and more drama.. I know this one lacked real variety, but it leaves open a nice plot for the next chapter. How will Miroku react? What about Sango? What will happen to Saiai, and what will Kikyou do, since she heard about the whole pregnancy?**_

_**Tune in next time for Sango/ Sammeh mud-wrestling, Miroku explaining his ass, and Kikyou getting threatening!**_

_**Ja na, minna-chan! **_


	5. MudWrestling

**_Disclaimer: Once more, I don't own Inu-chan. It's a FANfic. But, steal the OC's and fall prey to being smacked with a raw fish. e.e;

* * *

_**

As Miroku hit the ground, his eyes seemed to roll back into his head, and his breath hitched in his throat. It was as though his very soul was sucked out of his body from that one sentence.. The most dreadful sentence a teenage male can hear, which is even more dreadful to the female.

Sango watched him fall as though she wasn't really there; like she was in a dream. At least, the way sounds seemed to dull in her ears, and her own heart skipped several beats, made it seem so surreal. Pregnant? Sammeh! When was THIS? Wasn't _Sango _Miroku's girlfriend?

Sango boiled with rage, gritting her teeth suddenly, as she gazed upon the unconscious face of her boyfriend. _Pregnant! How dare she!_

She slammed an elbow into the top of Lok's head, seeing as he was the only thing between her and the "home-wrecker", drawing an "Ack!" from the poor boy, as well as a dazed expression. Once she had pushed his head down enough to take away his height advantage, she leaned over his head, her eyes flashing as they bore holes into Sammeh.

The newly-pregnant teenager looked a bit taken back by the intensity of that glare, though she soon hardened her own gaze in defense, preparing for the inevitable clash between the two suitors.

Sango made the first move, growling out the words from her tight throat, "You fucking _bitch_! If you are pregnant, I bet it's not even his!"

The accusation caused Sammeh to stiffen, then slam her own flattened palm onto the top of Lok's head, to emphasize her point as she got close to the other girl's face. "I'm not some whore! Not like you, you incestual bitch!"

Tsubii, Kiki, and Lok all stiffened, the girls shaking their heads at the one insult that was sure to strike home. Lok looked uneasy, sweat-beads forming on the sides of his face as he fought to keep perfectly still, hoping not to draw their attention to him. They had already taken out their frustrations on his head.. And he didn't want to be drawn into the fight of two women scorned. Hell hath no fury, after all.

It had been raining all night, Sammeh vaguely recalled later on that day, as she replayed the image of Sango using Lok's head as a springboard to propel herself forward towards her. It had been raining, so the ground was still somewhat fresh and slick, though most of the mud had dried. As Sango's hand clamped around Sammeh's throat, she had seen the purely animalistic look of rage etched deep into her features, highlighted by the sudden burst of lightning from the heavy, gray clouds that hung ominously in the expanse of the sky.

Lok moved out of the way of Sango's foot just before it could hit him in the back of the head, and knock him down to be trampled. Tsubii jerked him to the side by his arm, to get him further out of the path of destruction, as everyone watched with held breaths.

Sammeh fell in what seemed to be slow motion, and hit the dirt hard on her back, knocking the air from her lungs in a gasp. Sango was straddling her waist in jeans, her thighs causing Sammeh's skirt to rise up, which, in turn, brought forth male whistles and cheers of "Woo!" from nearby.

The skies opened up, and a few droplets came from the sky, darkening the dirt beside Sammeh's face.

"That was one time!" Sango defended herself against the previous insult, raising her fist above her head in a classic _I'mma beat the shit outta you now_ pose. "While you.. You just did this to trap Miroku! I should hit you in the fucking stomach!"

The rain began to all-out pour, slowly soaking through the material of everyone's clothes, though the observers refused to move.. The spectacle was just too damn entertaining.

"I won't let you kill our child!" Sammeh cried out, craning her head to bite Sango's arm, effectively loosening her choke-hold. As Sango swore from the shallow bite, Sammeh wrenched to the side, toppling Sango off, and rolling on top of her. Sango managed to sit up some, though her elbow slipped in the damp dirt. "He chose me a month ago! He only stayed with you because he was sorry for you!" Sammeh cried out, almost immediately regretting such harsh words..

That is, until she realized Sango was raising a knee towards her abdomen, preparing to try to harm her child.

Sammeh rolled to the side again, grabbing Sango's long ponytail, and whipping her face into the dirt, holding it there until the ground became mud from the rain. Instead of smothering her, though, she loosened enough to allow air, having some qualms about Miroku accepting her if she killed his.. girlfriend.

In the mean time, Kiki watched with amusement in her eyes. "You know.. I'm rooting for Sammeh."

"I think she'll win. Unless Sango gets her in the stomach," Tsubii replied, her eyes trained on the pair as well. Miroku was forgotten by all, save Kagome, whom was kneeling by his side, slapping his cheek lightly.

"Miroku-sama?"

"Don't waste your time, Kaggerz," Kiki glanced suggested, not looking away from the mud-fight. "He'll be out of it for a while."

"Isn't there some way to wake him? He should stop those two!" Kagome puffed up, shaking Miroku by his purple hoodie.

"Well.. If I know my ex.. I know how to snap him out of it." Kiki said with an air of confidence.

"And that would be?" Lok inquired.

"Like this!" Kiki tackled Tsubii, and knocked Lok back in the process, as he moved in the way instinctively to catch her. All three toppled into the mud, with Kiki on top of the two, squirming to bury them deeper in the patches of mud. "Oh, Miroku-kun, you're missing out on mud-wrestling with girls!" Kiki called out in gruff tone.

He didn't even flinch.

"Hm.. Maybe he wasn't faking it," Kiki shrugged, slinging her hands to the side as she climbed off the pair, allowing them to sit up. She sat there, contemplating how to awaken Miroku, when Jared came to find the situation, an amused, yet somewhat horrified look on his face.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Mud-wrestling, baby!" Kiki cried out, before tackling him back into the mud, drawing a surprised "Hey!" from the male.

Tsubii glanced from them, to Sammeh and Sango, who were once again rolling around in the mud, trying to pin one another down. "School starts in.." She checked her watch. "..Five minutes. Six of our group are covered in mud, while one is unconscious. We're all in so much shit, Lok."

"Yeah, Koi-chan.. But if we're going to get in trouble, we might as well have some fun." He smirked, raking a hand through the mess of blonde hair on his head, then pausing when he noticed it felt slick. "My hair's gone brown now, hasn't it?"

Tsubii suppressed a laugh. "Sure has."

Play-growling, he jumped her like Kiki jumped Jared, sending both of them toppling through the mud, and laughing as they rolled.

Innocent bystanders looked on with mixed expressions. Many male cheers were still heard over the rain, while most of the females had went inside to escape the rain; the few with umbrellas stayed to watched with expressions of disgust.

Yet we all know they really longed to mud-wrestle in porn.

Sammeh dodged another blow aimed for her stomach again, having to straddle Sango's legs to avoid being kicked. One hand held down her shoulder, while the other pulled her hair roughly, the raven ends wrapped around it to prevent it from slipping from her grasp.

It was quite the Kodak moment.. Sammeh looming above Sango with the occasional thunder blast or streak of lightning, rain droplets cascading down her cheeks like silent tears ( thank gods for water-proof mascara ), and her hair flattened from its high ponytail, sticking to her jawline. Mud dripped from both girls' clothes, and gave Sango's face a dirty, darkened tint, even though the rain had washed most of the clumps from her cheeks. Mud was caked deep within both of their hair, Sango's still pressed into the mud at the moment, as she thrashed violently beneath the other girl, her hands fisted into her shirt. Sammeh moved from her hair, to her shirt, tugging it up to snarl insults masked by the rain. Both appeared to be yelling at each other, but to the innocent bystanders, it looked more primitive than anything.

_Riiiiiiip.._

Somehow, through the heavy rain, Miroku's ear was said to have perked up. His eyes snapped open, and his hand flew to clench over his heart, much like he was waking from a bad dream. Only when he gasped to fill his lungs with air, he ended up choking on rain and hitting his chest to get the water back up. Kagome looked relieved, and placed a tentative hand on his back, studying his face. "Miroku-sama?"

Oblivious to her voice, Miroku's eyes automatically sought out the sound he heard in his dreamless dark. He quickly found the source.. Well, it was pretty much obvious where the source was; a circle of male students standing in the rain around mud was _kind of_ obvious.

Each combatant had ripped off each other's shirt.. Not fully; enough to leave most of the back hanging from the collar, but the mid-drift was bear, as well as tears up across their chests, leaving their bras in plain sight.

Nothing like waking up to seeing mass amounts of _muddy_ cleavage... Muddy, _wet, dripping_ cleavage.

And why was he waking up, again?

Oh, yes.. Sammeh was pregnant with his child..

Things got dark again, as he fought off a wave of dizziness, but Kagome's hand on his should steadied him.

"Miroku-sama? Daijoubou ka?" _Are you okay?_

"H-hai.." he numbly responded. Then, it all clicked in his head.

His baby's mommy was fighting with his girlfriend.

"Oh, SHIT!" Miroku cried out and sprinted to his feet, ignoring the sudden light-headed sensation he felt. For once, the male took responsibility, instead of sitting and watching the rest of the mud-wrestling. He hoisted them both off the ground by an arm, holding them back with some effort, as they tried to lash out at each other.

It took a moment for the two to realize it was, indeed, Miroku. With this, Sango lashed out at him, grabbing him by the front of his hoodie and shaking him violently. "Did you really cheat on me with HER?"

While he stammered over an answer, Inu Yasha hit the scene, thus completing the group, minus the missing Saiai. He ran along the concrete walkway leading to the small flight of stairs in front of the main doors to the school, his black binder poorly shielding his dark tassels of hair that almost reached his ass. The usual puff to his hair was quickly depleting, causing it to stick to his back..

Miroku would've called it the "drowned rat" look.

Just as he almost reached the door, he noticed Miroku in the middle of the mud, along with the rest of his friends rolling around in it, playing. His eyes became huge with disbelief of such immaturity, and his expression seemed overall.. blank. His clothes quickly soaked until they were heavy on his limbs, and his right eye twitched with annoyance that his rush to get indoors was for nothing.

"Oi, Miroku! What the hell is going on!" He called, causing Miroku's attention to waver away from Sango, to Inu Yasha, relieved for the distraction.

Kagome watched Inu Yasha, resisting the urge to go over and stand beside him. In drenched from the rain, he still seemed like the god come to rescue her from the insanity going on around her. She may not understand exactly what was going on, but she had a very good idea that this was all _very _bad. And as long as Inu Yasha did not come in with Kikyou hanging off his arm, Kagome was happy to see him.

Thankfully, she had yet to see Kikyou this morning.

But Kiki noticed Kagome's longing look, and rolled over there with Jared. "You want Inu Yasha, right?" Jared smirked.

"What?" Kagome only shook her head, trying to keep her blush from forming.

"We can help." Kiki's smirk matched Jared's, and she whispered in his ear.

Kagome began to back away, but Kiki had already grabbed ahold of her, Jared sitting up on his knees and pulling Kagome's foot out from under her in a team-attack.

"No, mmph!" Kiki cut off any pleas for help with a muddy palm, and the two muddied up her sailor shirt and green skirt.. Which seemed odd, since this school did not even have a uniform, and the uniform before that was the one that Tsubii still wears daily: dark blue.

Once she seemed.. dirty.. enough, the two used their combined strength to shove her into Inu Yasha, Kiki shouting out, "Take your woman!"

Inu Yasha, completely caught off guard, since his attention was on Miroku, ended up on the ground, with Kagome atop him. Her head rested on his chest, the mud on her cheek soaking into his red t-shirt, already darkened from the downpour. Her knees were on either side of his thighs, leaving her ass in the air, in a very undignified position; unfortunately for her, her green skirt had ridden up so that the hem was wrapped around her waist. And unfortunately for Inu Yasha, his hand was cupping one of her ass cheeks from where he caught her in surprise, his other hand on the upper part of her left arm.

Kagome's face became scarlet; it was almost as if the rain cascading down from her bangs was being evaporated as it touched her flaming skin. The only thing that made this situation possibly worse, was that when she lifted herself up with her arms, Inu Yasha was already lifting up his head, and therefore, was buried in her breasts.

"Aa...Aaaa.." Kagome took deep breaths, trying to work any form of word from her closed throat. Instead, the only response was a natural one: "KYAAAAAAAH!"

The sheer force caused time to stand still.

Or maybe it was because the principal was standing on the steps, watching the group with a face red enough to match Kagome's, but for another reason entirely.

* * *

"Suspension!" Kiki cried out. "Over Miroku! You owe us all one for this, pervert!" She dramatically poked a finger into his chest, to stress her point.

"It's only for two days," he grumbled. The group had relocated out of being suspended from school for making such a scene and fighting. Even though Inu Yasha and Kagome had protested that they had not fought, the compromising position they held when the principal found them dismissed their argument as a lie. Anyone with mud on them was suspended as a participant, leaving the nine to push two tables together at WacDonalds. Each ate a burger, wary of the glares from the manager and threats to make them all clean the seats if mud was left behind.

"We need a change of clothing," Kagome sighed, then glared at Kiki. "It's your fault I was involved!"

"Hey, you're the one with the silk, black panties. That just proves you were dying to let someone see them under that mini skirt."

"I was not!" Kagome and Inu Yasha both blushed, though the latter seemed somewhat amused.

"Moi, Inu Yasha.." Miroku leaned over."Did they really feel as silky as they looked?"

"Teme!" _You!_ Inu Yasha narrowed his eyes, ready to jump to Kagome's defense over the question.

"Itai!" Miroku was beaten over the head with a chair by Sango.

"We're not finished, Miroku! Is that child really yours?" Sango started in on the real problem, her smothering glare focused on him instead of Sammeh, who was nibbling on her burger, ears trained on the two.

"Miss, if you're going to use violence, I really must ask you to– Nevermind!" A worker was hit with Sango's glare, and slowly backed up, hands raised in a gesture of peace. Don't provoke the mentally unstable girl on a rampage.

"..Sango.. Yes. Yes, it is." Miroku glanced from Sango, to Sammeh, catching her gaze as she raised it from her food. A flood of memories of that time played behind his eyes, reminding him that Sammeh was not a whore; she promised to wait for him. And she had.

Sango's expression completely dropped, and her eyes seemed almost devoid of emotion. The chair she still held rattled to the floor, from her laxed fingers, and her whole body frame slumped forward.

"So.. You cheated on me?" She croaked out, her eyes falling from his face, to his chest, then to the power beads wrapped around his hand. _Power beads that she gave him._

"Yes. I'm sorry Sango, I–"

"How long ago?" She cried out, jerking her head up so fast that her wet ponytail whipped out, almost striking Lok; he had moved in time once again, then twitched over at the rest of the group for making him sit beside her. Tsubii only gave him a pat on the shoulder, smiling nervously, then motioning with her head for him to continue watching the show. Sighing, he took her hand, holding it under the table discretely, so that Sango would not lash out at any PDA in her current state of mind.

Hell, even Kiki and Jared were too enthralled in watching the show to choke on each other's tongue.

"A month and a couple of weeks, I suppose." Miroku said gravely, tensing for the expected explosion. Sango's energy seemed to have drained from her, though; her hands weren't even balled into fists at her sides, but were instead limply hanging, as if boneless. She made a sound much like a whimper caught in her throat, then slowly, her legs gave out. Sango slumped over on the sticky floor of the fast food establishment, hands lightly resting to the sides of her knees, while her bangs overshadowed her eyes.

"How could you..?" she whispered, the sound so low that everyone leaned in to better hear.

"I'm sorry, Sango," Miroku reiterated, slowly scooting backward, inch by inch. He was not used to this side of Sango; not since they had begun to go out, that is. The only other time he had seen this headstrong girl give in to sorrow was when she was in the hospital, kneeling by her badly-wounded brother.

Well, that and when the whole incest "rumors" started.

But now.. He wasn't sure if she was about to kick him in the crotch, beat him over the head with the chair again, or run out into the storm in tears.

And not knowing was scary.

"No, you're not!" Sango growled, her fingers curling into tight fists, and her head bowing further in a stubborn attempt to avoid his eyes at all costs. "But.. But..! What are you going to do now, Miroku! Are you going to go to her because she's carrying your child?"

Miroku gulped, his face very solemn, and Sammeh stared closely at him, silently willing him to say yes. The WacDonalds team all stood, leaned over the counter, absentmindedly wiping the counter down with greasy burger wrappers, too engrossed in the drama to realize there was some burger out there wrapped in a soapy dish rag.

"I.. I don't.. know, Sango.. But I do know that it's my responsibility to take care of my child.. And the woman that's going to bear my child means a lot to me..

"So, I'm sorry, Sango.. I can't be with you now."

Sango's head snapped up, her whole body flinching as if she had just been slapped. Her eyes locked on his hazel ones, wavering as she stared as long as she dared, searching them for a lie.

No, his eyes were remorseful, yet clear. He knew this was the answer, and she knew this was the end.

Her head inclined in a small nod, to show the words registered in her mind, though she felt numb, her limbs as heavy as lead. Keeping his gaze, her eyes glazed over with unshed tears, and her cheeks began to flush with the impact of the rejection. Her throat constricted to a painful degree, and she sucked in a breath to try to reply, though could not choke out the words. Instead, she slowly got to her feet, wincing as Miroku stepped back in preparation for being hit.

But instead of taking out her rage and pain on Miroku, she covered her mouth with her hand, turned tail, and ran out into the rain.

No one followed.

* * *

"Here we are," Kikyou chirped cheerfully, grinning over her shoulder at a grumpy-looking Sesshoumaru. He looked a lot worse- darker circles under his eyes and his face washed out- yet he still held the cool charm that kept female eyes following him, even when he only expressed interest in two women his whole life.

One of them, Kagura, the mother of his child, Rin.

The other, Saiai, the cause of his afternoon trip with Kikyou to the WalMart parking lot.

A single van was in the back parking lot, the windows painted over with black. A spider-like reddish mark was painted onto the side of it, a mark Kikyou new to be the symbol of Naraku. She had seen the tattoo covering his back several times, and knew that his minions also had it branded on theirs.

She could still recall when Naraku had commanded her to get it, though she had fought him tooth and nail to not have to go through with it.

And ended up with a much smaller version of the symbol right above the beginning of the indention leading to her ass. He had drugged her, and when she woke up, she could not remember anything about the preceding night. Only a used condom lying beside her, sore thighs, and a bandage over her new spider mark were the only clues as to what happened.

And that was more than enough.

"Where is she?" Sesshoumaru's emotionless voice broke into her thoughts, shaking her loose from that horrific moment in time.

"She is not here, Sesshoumaru," another male voice answered, and the sliding door to the van opened, revealing that there were no seats in the back- only rope and a sleeping bag. Naraku stepped out, his black, Chinese slippers soundlessly touching the asphalt. Even though it was drizzling, it was humid, and he still adorned a white, furry coat.

It looked like.. a baboon pelt, Kikyou thought with a suppressed shudder.

"Naraku," Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. "What did you do with her!"

"I merely left her at my place for safe keeping. You shall get her back when I get what I want." His lips twisted in a wry smirk, one that said he knew he held all the cards.

Sesshoumaru stepped forward, and Naraku held his hand up. "Touch me, or Kikyou, and your woman dies. Kanna has the orders to do so, if I should not return."

Sesshoumaru stopped, though his one good hand clenched in his pocket, around his switchblade. "What do you want, Naraku?" He almost spat his name.

"Only your family jewel. The Shikon no Tama. It should fetch a high price because of the rare minerals it's composed of."

"The Shikon no Tama? You think I would give that to you over her? Is that why _she_," here he gestured to Kikyou,"was coming onto me?"

Naraku crossed the distance between him and Kikyou, and grabbed her ass roughly in his right hand, pulling her tightly against his hip. She closed her eyes so she wouldn't grimace because of his vile hands, and fake-purred. "Kikyou here could not fulfill her job of obtaining you, then stealing it, so I had to take a more.. direct approach."

"How do I know you will not harm her if I hand over the Shikon jewel?"

Naraku only smirked, the corner of his mouth in a permanent, cocky uplift, as he tightened his grip on Kikyou's ass.

"You don't."

* * *

_**A/N: There, an update I meant to post sooner. But, oh well, school started, so I've been concentrating on that for now. The first couple of weeks are important, after all.**_

_**Anyway, review for the E-cookie! Love ya guys!**_


	6. She was probably sucking

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inu-Tachi, but I do own some of the OC's. Hell, I own all of them. It's not like the friends I'm borrowing them from read this anyways.**_

_**A/N: Yeah.. I haven't updated in forever.. I forgot what was going to happen, you see..

* * *

**_

Sango collapsed hard on the sidewalk, pain shooting up her legs from the contact of the ground. Her fists clenched in the fabric of her blue jeans, tearing and twisting the heavy, soaked material as her chest heaved in sobs.

What about when he touched _her_? Was he thinking of Sammeh? Was this all just some big game to him?

"Naze!" _Why!_ she cried out over the patter of rain on the street, her knuckles turning a sick white. _Why did it have to be her instead of me?_

"Sango-san, daijoubou?" _Are you alright?_ a man's voice snapped her from her piteous thoughts. Her eyes darted up, catching a glimpse of his neon-yellow T-shirt and his baggy black jeans. Worried eyes behind wire-frame glasses stared back at her. "Hm?"

"H-hai.." Sango sniffed, shaking her head slightly and climbing to her feet. She bowed her head slightly, in respect for a fellow classmate she had never really spoken to.

"Aren't you crying, though? How can you be alright?" He craned his head until it was level with hers, his head towering over her.

"N-no. It's just.. just the rain.." Cracking a smile, she tried to go around him, only to be blocked by his shoulder. "Kai-sama?"

Kai grabbed her by the shoulder, jerking her a little forcefully back in front of him. "It's Miroku, isn't it? That womanizer hurt you.." His eyes narrowed slightly, filling Sango with confusion.

"No, of course not..."

"Liar. How about I.. help you forget about him, hn?" He raised an eyebrow in invitation.

"N..nani?" _What!_

"I love you, Sango-san."

"Wha-what did you say?" She jerked her shoulder from his grasp and stumbled back a little. "You don't even know me.."

Kai took a few steps forward, grinning a cocky grin. "But I do know you. And I love you. I want to take the pain of Miroku away from you and make you forget all about the perverted womanizer. What do you say, hn?"

"Ex.. Excuse me, Kai-sama." Sango bowed. "I have to get home."

"Think about it, Sango-chan," he said, dropping the respective suffix for a more endearing one. She forced a smile, then turned tail and fled down the street. What she was running from, she knew not. Perhaps her hurt from Miroku.. Or maybe the kindness of another man..

* * *

"With a turkey baster? Really?"

"And helium gas. Mmhmm, drives men _wild!_" Saia smirked at Kanna's wide-eyed expression. After hours of talking about the kinky sex, she was beginning to become more intrigued than grossed out.

"Wow.." Kanna breathed. "When can I do that?"

"Anytime you want, kiddo. But first, you need to change those clothes. Long kimonos leave so much to the imagination, ya know?"

"But.. Naraku-sama says I am young and must wear this to ward off pedophiles.."

"Untie me? I can fix up that kimono if you do."

"But.. Naraku-sama.." Kanna looked indecisive, though glanced down at her robes in contemplation.

"He won't know. Don't you want to make the guys purr, Kanna-chan? Or make them scream?"

"Okay, but just for a little while," Kanna decided, moving behind her to loosen the ropes.

Saia smirked. _Bingo!

* * *

_

Kagome knocked on the door to Miroku's house, knowing the rest had gathered here to enjoy their suspension.. Er... "Vacation from school." As the door opened, she quickly stuck her head in and glanced about, causing Tsubii to blink.

"Um.. Looking for something?"

"Inu Yasha. Have you seen him?" Kagome's brow furrowed in worry.

"No, he never showed up. Of course, neither did Sango, Kiki, or Jared, but we're not too worried about that. What's wrong?" Tsubii closed the door as Kagome wandered away, into the living room where the group had settled to relax.

"He wasn't at his house. Neither was Sesshoumaru, but the little girl there said he was muttering something about going to see a girl."

Tsubii plopped down on the couch, next to Lok, his arm automatically pulling her close against his side. The two exchanged a look.

"You don't think.." Lok began.

"Kikyou, the skank," Sammeh finished from her position on the floor with Miroku by her side. The two had been.. bonding.

"I was afraid you'd say that!" Kagome nervously chewed on her bottom lip.

"If you want him, go after him, but you might not like what you see," Tsubii advised, lifting a shoulder in a slight shrug.

"You gotta fight for what you want!" Sammeh declared, pumping a fist in the air. "And right now.. I want some pocky!" She leapt to her feet and ran towards the kitchen, though soon an "ITAI! Oww!" was heard.

"...Run into the wall?" Lok inquired in her direction.

"Yeah..."

Kagome sighed, looking at the smiling faces of her friends. Though, they weren't as close to her as Sango had been. She needed her there to help advise her on what to do next. She knew Sango was hurting and probably would not be able to be of much help, but still.. She needed a best friend to confide in, and the couples only made her more depressed.

"I'll.. go find him. Somehow," Kagome stated, bowing slightly. "Thanks." And with that, she hurriedly left, just as Sammeh appeared with two boxes of pocky and some lime daifuku..

"Aww, I brought her some pocky... She sure left quick."

"I don't know what's up with that girl," Miroku shrugged, sitting up on his knees in front of the television. "But I'll eat her pocky."

"Daifuku, over here!" Tsubii clapped her hands together to draw Sammeh's attention away from her baby's father. Sammeh stuck her tongue out, tossing her the box.

"Can't wait, can you, Tsub-chan?"

"This stuff is sooo good!" Tsubii purred, tearing into the plastic covering the box. Inside were rows of circular green food covered by a thin layer of sugar. On the inside was a gummy-like candy with a liquidy center. All-in-all daifuku beats out pocky in Tsubii's eyes.

"What.. is it?" Lok asked, craning his head to see over her shoulder.

"Food! Good food. Wonderful food. The best food."

"Obsessed much?" Sammeh teased, sticking a piece of pocky out of her mouth and leaning towards Miroku. He grinned and took a bite off the other side, working his way down until they kissed.

"Woo!" Tsubii cheered, then turned her attention back to Lok. "Daifuku is great. Here," she held a piece up to his lips, though he had to sniff it uncertainly first.

"If you say so, Koi.." he took a bite, then found he was in heaven. It was like hawt women were molesting his tongue, or a party was commencing and everyone broke into a mass orgy of the tastebuds. "Wow!"

Miroku smirked after the kiss, Sammeh beaming contently up at him. He was trying to seem calm and collected on the outside, but on the inside he had to wonder. Did he really love her and could he really throw his feelings for Sango away? He may have joked many times about women bearing his children.. But was he _really_ ready to be a father?

_No backing out now.. I'm a father.._ he thought, combing a hand through Sammeh's hair as her head came to rest on his shoulder, her tongue flicking out along his neck.

_No.. No backing out now..

* * *

_

About an hour later, Kagome rushed back in the house, the door slamming to the side at the force of her hand. Her face was wet with tears and she was out of breath. Behind her came Inu Yasha, followed by Kouga and Ayame.

"What did you do to my woh-man, Inu-koro!" Kouga demanded, throwing a kick Inu Yasha's way. He promptly turned to catch the foot, sliding his own out to try to knock away Kouga's other limb. The man jumped, breaking free of his grasp and landing in front of Ayame.

"I didn't do anything!" Inu Yasha bellowed, though he knew it was a lie. "Go away!"

"Yeah, c'mon, Kouga, let's go!" Ayame commanded, grabbing onto his leg.

"Get off, girl!" Kouga shook his leg, though she remained stubbornly clung.

"Never! You're my fiancee!"

"Shut up!"

Lok and Tsubii once again had popcorn and were turned to gaze past the couch, focused on the fight as their entertainment. Miroku was now standing in front of Sammeh, who was still seated, watching from behind his legs in wonder. "Wow, things were so quiet, and now it's so loud!"

Kagome was not found in the room, although there was a sound of sobbing in the kitchen.

"Should we check that?" Sammeh motioned towards Tsubii.

"And miss this?"

"Hell naw!" Sammeh moved over towards Tsubii and Lok as Miroku moved towards the fight.

"Excuse me, gentlemen," Miroku started, a fake smile on his face. "Do you mind.. GETTING THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Ayame, Inu Yasha, and Kouga just blinked, a bit stunned.

"Well, are you going to get the fuck out of do I have to FUCKING KILL YOU?" The three shook their heads slightly, seeming very small before the angry Miroku. "Good. Now get out before you hurt my pregnant girlfriend. Now!" The three turned tail to run, Ayame still clung to Kouga's leg, before Miroku grabbed onto the back of Inu Yasha's shirt. "You.. Go talk to Kagome. Sort out whatever the hell happened."

"H..Hey! Why do I have–"

"Because you probably kissed Kikyou in front of her or something. Take responsibility for your actions!"

Inu Yasha wordlessly wandered to the kitchen, staring at his feet the entire time. _Sounds familiar, eh?_ Miroku thought solemnly. _I'm taking responsibility. Guess I've changed now. But it's for the best, ne?_

"Alright now," Miroku turned back to the group on the couch. "Let's finish watching _Pray_."

The group hurriedly nodded, a bit shocked at Miroku's outburst. Though, Sammeh grinned and moved over to latch onto his neck. "Aw, I love it when my Miroku's so forceful."

It was scary, but he loved it, too.

* * *

"Kagome?" Inu Yasha called out, barely above a whisper, to the girl curled up under the kitchen table. "Are you.. okay?"

"No," she turned away from him, wiping her face with the back of her hand roughly.

Of course, the schoolgirl had seen Kikyou kiss Inu Yasha. He just had to go check and see if Kikyou's note held true and she wanted him back. Kagome could understand that he still wanted his ex-girlfriend, but recently, he had been acting as if he wanted _her_. He would discreetly put his arm around her, and after the mud-incident, she was sure he wanted her.

After all, that was not his cell phone in his pocket.

"I'm sorry.." he began, pulling her back into reality for a moment.

"Sorry? No, you're (sob) not! Y-you promised.. (sniffle) that we'd go on a date today.."

"I know.. But Kikyou called and–"

"You had to go see your precious Kikyou! I know! I.. know.." Why did it hurt so much? Like losing someone you've always, but never, had. "Just go to her."

"I–"

"Cut the crap, Inu Yasha," Sammeh sighed, standing in the doorway with Tsubii. "We're tired of your excuses! Make up your mind already and choose between your cheating ex _who was after your brother_ or the emotionally unbalanced new girl."

"Choose Kikyou, you hurt Kagome. Choose Kagome, Kikyou does your brother, Naraku, and possibly Kouga, then you hurt Kagome by doing her, too." Tsubii rolled her eyes. "Either way, Kagome is doomed to be hurt."

"Shut up!" Inu Yasha roared, stomping his foot down in front of him, which caused Kagome to jump and hit her head on the table.

"See? You just hurt her," Sammeh snickered.

"I can handle this without you two interfering! So, butt out!"

Sammeh took a step inside the kitchen, getting closer to the angry man. "You know, I do a lot of things. But not even I play with other's emotions. So, don't yell at this pregnant woman."

He seemed a bit taken back at that. _Play with.. emotions..? Gods, what's become of me. _"I.. I've gotta go." Shaking his head as if to ward off his thoughts, he turned tail and fled from the kitchen, then from the house. All was silent, but the sounds of a piano coming from the television and Kagome's harsh sobs. Tsubii and Sammeh watched one another for a long time in silence, both with tired expressions. Suddenly, Sammeh's arm jolted under the table, roughly pulling Kagome out from under it by her hair. "Let's go get back to watching _Pray _now! The guy on there is so fucking hawt, I swear, he's the secks. His hair.. Ahh!" Sammeh swooned, Kagome's face still contorted in emotional, and now physical pain. Sammeh switched her grip for Kagome's arm and began dragging her from the kitchen, Tsubii in tow.

"You'll watch it and you'll like it. Or else you'll feel the wrath of my plastic knife in your ass."

Kagome only continued to cry.

* * *

Sesshoumaru over-turned a table with a vicious swoop. For the first time since the Jaken-incident, he seemed shaken and undecided. Rin nervously glanced at her father from the hallway of his manor, unsure of what could be the matter this time.

With a flick of his wrist, Sesshoumaru pulled a sword from the nearby wall and swung at the sturdy, wooden table. Bits and pieces flew through the air as the table fell in two separate halves, the lord's right eye twitching.. then closing sharply in pain. He hissed and clutched it with his palm, hurling the sword in a random direction.

"Kyah!" Rin hit the ground as the sword buried itself in the wall right where her chest would've been.

"Dammit all!" Sesshoumaru hurriedly walked into the kitchen, flushing his eye out with water. When the wood chip was dispelled, he realized he still had his contact in, which was not supposed to come in contact with that much water.. It was now firmly latched onto his eye and burning. "FUCK!" He proclaimed as his kicked the cabinet in anger, splintering the wood and paint. Of course, this hurt his foot, and caused him to jump up and down in circles, screaming curses at the top of his lungs.

About this time, Inu Yasha wandered in, surveying the damage to the manor. A broken table, one cowering Rin with a sword stuck above her, and loud obscenities coming from the kitchen.

"This just isn't my day.." he muttered, heading towards the screaming.

Sesshoumaru was quite the image. With his hair disarray, something never seen, and one hand to his eye, the other holding his damaged toes as he hopped, Inu Yasha was tempted to laugh. Though, he knew it had to be serious; his half-brother _never_ showed anger like this.

"What is it, Flufferz?" Inu Yasha used a teasing nickname to try to get him to snap out of his screaming.

"That woman of yours," Sesshoumaru hissed, narrowing his good eye at Inu Yasha. "That ex! She's working with Naraku and you didn't tell me!"

"What!" Inu Yasha blinked in confusion. "Kikyou wouldn't do that! I talked to her today!"

"If you get back with that woman, I shall kill you," Sesshoumaru stated, now in his normal speaking voice. "You'll end up tangled with Naraku.. again."

"How do you know she is?"

"Because she lead me to him and I witnessed them make-out." Sesshoumaru couldn't help but grin, even if he was in pain. Inu Yasha's sudden paleness and huge-eyed expression was priceless.

As was his sudden vomiting in the sink.

"Let me guess.. You kissed her today? Oh, but you don't know where that mouth has been. Probably sucking–"

"Shut up!" Inu Yasha gagged over the sink, then began splashing scolding water on his tongue in disgust.

"But we have something a bit more serious than your oral STDs to discuss, brother dear." Sesshoumaru put his foot down and straightened his back, trying to seem formal, though the effect was lost with his hand still covering his eye.

"Wha?" Inu Yasha inquired, tongue swollen and throbbing.

"Naraku has kidnapped Saia and demands the Shikon no Tama as ransom."

Inu Yasha was silent for a moment, contemplating the situation. "So give him the jewel. It's not like it's magic or anything. It's just worth.. millions."

"But if Naraku gets his hands on that kind of money..." Sesshoumaru trailed off, allowing Inu Yasha to mentally fill in the blanks.

"He'd be hard to stop and control the city, huh?" Inu Yasha crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back. "Give him a fake?"

"He'd know the difference; he's been in the business too long."

"Then we simply bust into his joint and rescue Saia."

"We'd be shot on sight and she'd be harmed," Sesshoumaru sighed. "But.. That woman.. If she were to two-time Naraku.."

"She'd receive the same fate as Kagura," Inu Yasha finished softly.

"Don't you ever say that again," Sesshoumaru growled. "You're the one that got this family tangled up with Naraku and you shall convince that woman two-time him. After all, it would be horrible if it got out that she had slept with Naraku. No male would look at her again."

Inu Yasha's lips raised in a half-smirk. "You're right."

* * *

"Wow!" Saia breathed. "Give us a twirl!"

Kanna twirled in her bluish short dress, her long hair in a high twist and heavy make-up on her face. Good thing Saia still had her purse with her.. She had been able to successfully change the kimono into a summer's sleeve-less dress with a V-neck.. Even if Kanna had not really "bloomed" in that department yet.

"I don't know how to thank you, Saia!" Kanna glanced at herself in her compact mirror, smiling for the first time since meeting Naraku. "A new look really _does_ make one happy!"

"Yeah, I think I have something you'll _really_ like in my purse." Saia winked, tilting her head towards it. "Why not check it out?"

"Okay!" Kanna turned her back on her, to rummage through the purse. Saia grinned, her eyes narrowing as her plan fell into action. Quickly, she picked the chair up that she had been once imprisoned to, and held it over her head, looming over the albino slave child. "This is it.."

* * *

**_A/N: Ooo, I bet you didn't see it ending, did you? In your eye. In your f-ing eye. Anyway, review to see what happens to Kanna and who Kikyou sleeps with next! Sorry this wasn't longer, Sammeh. The next one will go into better detail; this one skipped POV too much, I'm afraid._**


	7. Worst Day Ever

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inu-tachi, though I do own the plot and the OC's. That's right. Once again, I own you all. Sue me! O.o**_

_**A/N: Yeah, yet again, it's been a while since an update. But what can I say..? I have a migraine almost every day and it prevents me from writing. I got rid of it today, though.. Some Coke and four Excedrine Migraine did the trick, so here's an update in celebration! **_

_**!Oh, and the "line break" in this edit thing doesn't seem to want to work.. so, I'll put "line break" where it should be, so it's not as confusing!**_

_Wham!_ The chair connected with..solid ground. Kanna jumped at the sudden noise, whirling around to look at Saiai. The older girl smirked, grabbing her up by her "new" dress like a rag doll.

"Wha.. What are you doing, Saiai-chan?" Kanna squeaked. Saiai only spun around once with the albino, then released her, the force from the momentum causing the little girl to smash against the wall. The air rushed out of her lungs on impact and she crumpled onto the floor, instantly unconscious.

_I couldn't hit her with the chair.. I could have killed her._ Saia thought, sighing. Scooping up her purse, she surveyed the area. It was dark and dank, with the sounds of dripping water. Her eyes darted throughout the room, looking for the source, until she saw a puddle of liquid formed in front of some stairs. The water was coming from a crack in a pipe.

And she was in a basement.

"Oh gods, it's infested with spiders," she spoke aloud to soothe her own fears. There also appeared to be no windows leading towards the outside. So, all that was left was the wooden door at the top of the stairs. Gathering her courage, she creeped up the old stairs, wincing when they creaked with age. Was Kanna the only guard, or would she have to deal with more?

She reached the door and extended a shaky hand to the glass doorknob. Slowly turning it, she found that it was.. unlocked. _Huh? I guess Kanna had to get out somehow, too.._ Opening it revealed that she was in an incredibly nice house, one that rivaled Sesshoumaru's mansion. The floors were polished and sparkly clean, and an extravagant dining room table was seen off to the right. It seemed to seat at least forty, from what she could tell.

One picture hanging directly before her made her blood turn to ice, however. It was a painted portrait of a young man looking off to the side, one arm bent in front of him with a white coat draped over it, his ebony hair flowing around him like a cape.

She was in Naraku's mansion.

**(Line Break)**

Suspension was over and Inu Yasha was ready to put the plan into action. He was to cause Kikyou to betray Naraku by blackmailing her. Of course, this was not going to be an easy feat, since Saiai could come into harm, but he did not think Naraku would harm her just because the word got out about him and Kikyou. Naraku would probably enjoy the attention; it would mean Kikyou would be his alone.

He started off his first day back in the usual routine, until lunch. There he noticed the lack of his brother, whom had probably skipped lunch in favor of avoiding the cheerleader for a while. Kagome was sitting by Kouga and his two best friends, purposely to get on his nerves, while Ayame sat close by, sending death glares in the girl's direction. Miroku and Sammeh sat side-by-side, Lok and Tsubii across from them, while Jared and Kiki were no where to be found. Sango skipped school completely.

Inu Yasha made his way over towards Kikyou, receiving head shakes from his friends. Kagome's gaze flickered over towards him, then back to Kouga, where she fake-smiled.

"That dog-turd doesn't know a real woh-man," Kouga grinned, taking her hand in his.

"Kouga-kun.." She smiled a tired smile, wary, yet appreciative of his advances. They made her feel like someone really cared in an odd way. Ayame huffed up from the side.

"At least let me take you out some time. We can see a movie, or just go grab a bite to eat, if you'd like," Kouga offered, while Ginta and Hakkaku took notes from their idol in progress.

Kagome hesitated, her gaze drifting to Inu Yasha and Kikyou. She watched as he leaned down from his standing position and kissed the cheerleader's cheek gently, then offered her a hand to stand up. Her preppy friends giggled along with her, swooning over the affections the attractive young man was giving their captain. Kikyou stood and the pair retreated to the outdoors, much like her and Sesshoumaru had done only days before.

Kagome's heart twinged in pain.

"Yes, I'd love to go out with you, Kouga-kun." she smiled.

**(Line Break)**

"Inu Yasha, I'm so happy you agreed to go out with me again!" Kikyou's bubbling personality was in place, her smile a little _too_ brilliant. The two sat in the same place she and Sesshoumaru had sat, and she fed him from her bento.

"You have to do something for me," he cut to the chase, although he had to admit he was enjoying the bento.

"Oh, alright," Kikyou rolled her eyes, then took hold of Inu Yasha's wrist and moved his hand to her right breast. He squeezed reflexively, though his eyes became wide and he opened his mouth in confusion..

Only to have it covered by hers, her tongue invading the inside of his mouth. Forgetting Naraku and letting his _other head_ do the thinking, his eyes closed and the kiss became feverish and passionate. The only thing that brought him back to reality was the muffled shriek from inside, laced with sobbing and utter heart-break.

Kikyou smirked over his shoulder, while he jumped apart from her, glancing towards the lunchroom doors behind him. There were windows on either door, allowing him to see the retreating schoolgirl inside, as well as Kouga's death glare in his direction. While the "mangy wolf" went to go comfort Kagome, Inu Yasha was stuck with Kikyou, his hand still firmly holding onto her breast.

It wasn't until several squeezes later that he actually remembered what he was holding and let her go, the bell ringing to signify that it was time for his next class. Geometry with Tsubii, Sammeh, Kagome, Kikyou, Jared, and Miroku.

How fun.

**(Line Break)**

Kagome did not show up for class, which left him with two glaring women, two male head-shakes, and one potential girlfriend to contend with. It was hard to study shapes and formulas when his mind was so preoccupied with what was going on. Sitting next to Kikyou proved to be just as distracting, as her short skirt seemed so inviting and her _come hither_ looks made him forget why they even broke up in the first place.

"She's crying, you know," Sammeh growled over at the raven-haired man, snapping his violent orbs into attention. "In the girls' bathroom."

"Keh, it's not like we were dating," Inu Yasha responded, though the thought of her sobbing again was unsettling. Kagome just never got a beak.

"You lead her on, bitch," Sammeh narrowed her eyes, then resumed scribbling notes off the board in anger.

He only sighed and looked back over to Kikyou, who had her tongue stuck out at Sammeh. "Oh, the pregnant whore is trying to teach you morals."

"Shut the hell up! You're the whore!" Tsubii stood, slamming her fist down on her desk, beating Miroku and Sammeh to it. "Inu-jerk, control your woman's mouth before I control it with my fist!"

"Tsubii Yancha!" The teacher cried out in shock at her outburst, pointing an accusing finger. "Go stand in the hall!"

"You're both whores!" Kikyou shouted, standing with Tsubii and gesturing to the two of them. "Keep your legs closed!"

"Kikyou, you too!" The teacher demanded.

Sammeh stood, huffing with her hands on her hips. "At least I don't sleep with slime like Na–" she was cut off by Inu Yasha's hand, not wanting his only blackmail against Kikyou to be blown by Sammeh.

"Sammeh, Tsubii, Kikyou, IN THE HALL!" the teacher bellowed, slamming a giant math book to the floor. "You're lucky I don't give you detention for this!"

The three, stunned by the volume of the instructor's voice, complied, filing out into the hall to stand against the wall outside. "And no more fighting!" the teacher commanded behind them before slamming the door.

The three glared at each other in the quiet hall. "Whatever happened to Sesshoumaru?" Sammeh sneered.

"We have an understanding," Kikyou vaguely replied. The truth was, she had not thought about that. Wouldn't Inu Yasha be suspicious if she was still seen hanging onto Sesshoumaru? Of course, now that Sesshoumaru knew of the plans, it would be all right for her to hang over his half-brother instead. It is not like any of this mattered; she may care about Inu Yasha, but she needed him as back-up bait in case Sesshoumaru would not comply. Inu Yasha was capable of obtaining the Shikon no Tama just as easily, after all.

"I bet," Tsubii mumbled. "Thanks to you, I'll get behind in this class. I was already struggling enough as it is."

"That's just because you're an idiot," Kikyou grinned smugly.

"And you're only passing because you slept with the teacher," Sammed muttered.

"At least I don't have to pay attention," Kikyou shrugged, still grinning. _Let them think what they want; it's not like anyone listens to them anyway. Besides, it's better if they don't know Naraku has bribed all my teachers. Well, threatening is the same thing as a bride, isn't it?_

"Psh," both girls replied in unison.

**(Line Break)**

Kagome was back for PE class, sitting with Kouga in the bleachers. Lok and Tsubii sat a couple of rows above to eavesdrop, without seeming too obvious, Miroku and Sammeh a row above them. Kikyou was practicing her cheerleading with her friends, Inu Yasha sitting obediently off to the side, watching. Ayame, as usual, was hidden behind a post, stalking Kagome and Kouga.

"Are you sure you're okay, Kagome?" Kouga inquired, worry in his bright blue orbs.

"Hai, Kouga-kun. I'm fine." She faked a smile towards him, though it wavered when he placed his rough hand on her shoulder. The touch was gentle, comforting in fact, and despite him being labeled a "wolf", he seemed to actually care about her.

But somehow, her heart felt that it was still connected to Inu Yasha. Maybe it was just those coma-induced hallucinations that made her feel this way. Perhaps she was just crazy. But she still felt that spark of emotion that kept her tied to the violet-eyed man below her.

"I hate seeing you hurt," Kouga stated, his own voice filled with sorrow and regret, as if _he_ was the one that caused it. She only faked a better smile and shook her head.

"I'm not. But I know you want to play basketball with Ginta and Hakkaku, so you go do that. I'll hang out with Tsubii and Sammeh."

"You sure?"

"Hai, I'm fine, Kouga-kun." Her eyes did not match her smile, which creeped him out slightly. So, he nodded his head in agreement, wishing to escape her odd demeanor for a moment.

"I'll be back."

Kagome only nodded, watching him hop down the bleachers and rush into a game of basketball his friends had already begun. The hairs on her neck stood up, however, drawing her attention to a certain pair of eyes watching her from behind a post. She shivered. There was Ayame, holding onto the post with her head craned out, glaring at Kagome with a look that could crack, scramble, and fry eggs. All at once. Her gym shorts stuck out the other side from her leaning, and although she felt concealed from public view behind it, all but her mid-section was clearly visible.

It was frightening, in a weird way.

Kagome slowly forced herself to look away and wander further up the bleachers, to the group behind her.

"Watch, watch!" Tsubii cried out, pointing frantically to the gym floor. Kagome turned around just in time to witness a pile of cheerleaders come crashing down, their skirts flying up in the process. Basketball players, including Kouga, ran into each other, paying more attention to the view than where they were going. _I guess all men are pigs,_ Kagome thought, disdainfully. Lok, however, high-fived Tsubii and Sammeh, who were laughing hysterically.

"What happened?" asked Kagome.

"They tried to throw Kikyou up, have her do a flip, and catch her. But out cheerleaders suck, so she came down face first onto the spotters! It was great!"

"Serves her right," Sammeh agreed, then glanced over at Miroku. "Right, Miroku-honey?"

He was drooling.

Sammeh swatted the back of his head, snapping him out of it, and sighed. "Being a dad won't change your ways, will it?"

"Some habits are hard to break. Gomen nasai.." he apologized, laughing nervously.

"As long as I get you in the long run, it's all right for now," she stated, kissing him as if to mark her territory. He grinned and wrapped her up in his arms, knowing they could not get in trouble for PDA in this class; Mr. Arai was too busy with his hand under his jacket once more.

Inu Yasha helped Kikyou up, while Kagome watched, her gaze fixated on the man. She felt almost as if she were Ayame, waiting on a love that would never happen, only she did not need to hide from him to watch in envy.

"You really do love him, huh?" Lok observed, patting her on the back. "I wouldn't worry too much; it won't last."

"What if it does? What if they stay together? I mean, you should have seen them at lunch.. He was.. all over her.. I didn't know he was like that.." Kagome's eyes floated in water.

Tsubii sighed. "Did you not see how she seduces men? Or how Inu-chan gets a hard-on whenever you're around.. He _is_ a guy, and she _is_ easy."

"But I'm not easy, so why would he want me over her?"

"Don't be like that; it's not all about sex, you know." Lok chided. "Sooner or later, he'll remember why they broke up and he'll come to his senses. He may be dumb sometimes, but he's stubborn."

"Yeah..." she trailed off, watching him in silence for the rest of the period.

**(Line Break)**

The last period of the day was sure to be the most awkward, full of.. well, everyone, save Kouga and his group. Sesshoumaru grabbed onto his younger brother's ear and yanked him down hard to whisper into it.

"Have you blackmailed her yet?"

"No.. I'm getting to it.."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. Well, _eye. _His other was so swollen from the contact and wood piece that it was puffy, red, and shut almost completely.

Saia would have still deemed him "hawt."

"Rumor has it you were making out with her and making the other girl cry. Have you forgotten where that mouth has been? How her tongue has swirled along the side of Naraku's erect–"

"Shut up!" Inu Yasha cut him off, hissing through clenched teeth. He went pale and felt extremely nauseous. The bento he had for lunch burned in his throat, begging to be regurgitated.

"Now that you remember that she's not some sweet, innocent ex of yours, will you go on with the plan?"

"Yeah.." Inu Yasha sighed, his eyes locking with Kagome's for a moment. In that spilt-second, he knew he had caused her pain that would probably forever change hopes of a relationship or friendship. He had hurt her, but hopefully, one day she would understand why.

It had to be to stop Naraku and retrieve Saiai.

Inu Yasha plopped down by Kikyou, swiftly tearing out a piece of paper from Jared's nearby binder. Ignoring the protest of "Oi!", he scribbled down a note and passed it over to her. She quickly read it and scribbled down something back, smiling to keep up appearances. After a while, it looked like this:

_You have to double-cross him and help save Saiai._

_Who?_

_Naraku. I know you're working for him._

_Whatever gave you _that_ silly idea?_

_Don't be stupid. I know about the Shikon no Tama and Saiai's absence._

_I'm not following you. Are you blaming _me_ for her disappearance?_

_Yeah. You and Naraku. _

_Your brother was the last one with her! I thought you were over the past._

_You're sleeping with him. Sesshoumaru saw you two making out. If word gets out that you sleep with Naraku, no man will ever touch you again. And Naraku would support spreading that. That way, he'd get you all to himself and you know it._

She stared at the note for a while realization sinking in. After a moment, she panicked, knowing that he had her there. After the scandal last year, word from Sesshoumaru would end her social and dating life forever. She would end up stuck with Naraku for eternity.

So, she instead tore up the note, noticing that Kagome and the others were watching her intently, and stood up, balling her hands into fists at her sides.

"You pig! No, I will _not_ have sex with you after school! I'm not easy like you said Kagome is!"

Inu Yasha paled and Kagome made a strangled noise in the back of her throat.

Worst. Day. Ever.

**(Line Break)**

Saiai crept around corners, being wary of butlers and maids that were sure to litter the mansion. Her purse was her only weapon, which was not saying much, although it _was_ packed with a seemingly-endless supply of make-up and necessities. Painted portraits of Naraku creeped her out, especially those of him with Kanna of Kagura in suggestive poses. She remembered what happened to Kagura after she ran away to Sesshoumaru and shuddered. It was a horrible way to die.

She tip-toed through what seemed like endless rooms, looking for an exit. It would never be that easy, though, and she knew it. Her head still pounded, her wrists were sore from being bound, her ass was numb, and she was starving. She had eaten only the scraps that Kanna would produce when she woke up, and she was dying of thirst. Being held hostage was no fun at all.

She opened another door slowly. An office. Another. What appeared to be a living room, adorned with animal fur. Seriously, the man had issues with animal pelts. He always wore one, or what appeared to be one from a baboon, and collected many others to display in his mansion. _I guess it's a power symbol,_ Saiai mused, shrugging to herself as she moved to the next room. Empty, no exit.

It wasn't until she went through two rooms connected to one another that she found herself out of the west wing and into the main area. There, she spotted two grand, glass doors, the outside clearly visible through the opaque surface.

"Freedom!" she breathed.

Excited, she flung open the doors and darted out into the sunlight, ecstatic to finally be free from captivity.

That is, until she bumped into a firm, male chest and knew it was Game Over.

**(Line Break)**

_**A/N: Centered around Kag/Inu/Kik. I promise the next update will include more Sammeh!**_

_**Review! **_


	8. I'll make you cry, too!

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha, no matter how much I want to._**

**_A/N: I know, I know, it's been forever. But, hey.. I'm lazy. I also know that this fanfic is a bit fangirl-ish, but hey.. No one's forcing you to read it.

* * *

_**

"Wait–! Kagome!" Inu Yasha called after the girl as the bell rang. Instead of complying, she covered the side of her face with her hand, shutting him out of her peripheral vision. With a dejected, hesitant look, he stopped his pursuit just outside the door of the classroom. _Dammit, Kikyou.._

A sudden hit to the side of his head jarred him from his mental cursings.

"Inu-koro.." Kouga growled out from clenched teeth. He roughly shoved Inu Yasha's shoulder, knocking him off-balance and into a nearby locker.

"What the hell, Kouga?" Inu Yasha barked out, shoving man back. Kikyou snuck out the door while the boys were busy, Tsubii and Sammeh quickly following, while Miroku and Lok stood just inside the room, intently watching the developments between the two potential combatants.

"I just saw Kagome rush out of here in tears, and I know you had something to do with it! Can you not leave that poor girl alone?"

"It wasn't my fault!" Inu Yasha defended himself, though guilt flickered in his violet eyes.

"If you make her cry one more time.." Kouga began, snarling as he advanced on the male, "I'll make sure you cry, too.." That said, Kouga glared at the man one last time, before leaving in the direction Kagome had. His two best friends followed closely behind, while Ayame hid behind lockers and taller students in her stalking pursuit.

"Wasn't that kind of lame?" Ginta whispered over to Hakkaku.

"That he'd make Inu Yasha cry, too..? Yeah.. But, I guess it's better than the cliché 'I'll make you regret it'."

"I guess that's true, huh.."

... Meanwhile, Ayame wrote down the line on her arm in permanent marker. _Genius!

* * *

_

Tsubii and Sammeh finally caught up with Kikyou, and Tsubii reached out, grabbing a hold of Kikyou's arm. "What the hell was that?" she inquired, twitching, as she halted the girl.

"What? Can't you see that I'm clearly upset at being thought of like that! I thought he loved me for more than just my body, but I guess I was wrong.." Her eyes gleamed with unshed tears that had Tsubii off-guard. _She's either very good at this, or Inu Yasha really is a perverted bastard.. But I.. I know him better than this._

Memories of Inu Yasha being all over Kikyou in the past caused her to release Kikyou's arm.

_Except when it comes to her.._

Sammeh did not doubt Inu Yasha was secretly a pervert, but what teenage male is not? She herself was in love with/ impregnated by a prime example of a teenage pervert.. Well, maybe an over-sexed pervert. One that grabbed every girl in sight.. One that also drooled over Kikyou's clique's triangles in the gym..

"That fucking pervert!" Sammeh suddenly shouted, causing the other two girls to jump in surprise. Realizing she had voiced her thoughts out loud, Sammeh colored slightly and let out a nervous laugh. "Sorry. Hormones, I guess. But, Inu Yasha may be a pervert, but he wouldn't talk bad about Kagz like that! You just did it to make her upset!"

"Hmph!" Kikyou turned away from them, feigning hurt. "I'm the one that's upset.. Being grouped in with _her._ I'm not easy!"

"Which is why you're screwing Naraku, of course," a cool voice came from behind the trio, causing the color to drop from Kikyou's face, to her toes, feeling like her stomach bottomed-out.

"What?" Tsubii gasped. "Like.. Recently..?" Her horrified gaze came to rest on her left hand, which she had used to grab onto Kikyou's arm. "Oh gods, oh gods, I touched her!" She shook her hand and began to furiously rub it against the side of her skirt in disgust.

"And now you have herpes," Sammeh grinned at the antics, before settling her gaze back on the now-pale Kikyou. "It's true, huh? You're back to that now? Not many believed it before.. But if it came from Sesshoumaru-sama.." she trailed off, adding the respective suffix for an added display of his power.

Kikyou opened and closed her mouth several times, reminding the noble young man of a fish. His bad eye twitched in distaste.. Which, in turn, caused him pain; it was so swollen it hurt to move. "Shit.." he rumbled, though refrained from touching it. No one thought much of this, however.. Ever since his mishap with Jaken, Sesshoumaru was prone to random cursing and eye-twitching.

_If he tells anyone.. I'll be doomed. I'd have to skip town and live forever in fear of someone finding out.. _Kikyou appeared panicked, her gaze shifting from each of their faces, then around the halls, waiting to see if anyone had heard him. "I... I.. What do you want me to do?"

"Betray him," Sesshoumaru cocked his head slightly to the side, though his eye still twitched uncontrollably, the pain causing his other eye to twitch as he winced. He did not look as menacing as usual.. But, hey, when money talks, everyone listens.

"I.. He'll kill me!"

"That's your problem." Sesshoumaru stepped closer, leaning in to whisper in her ear, the other girls leaning in as well, straining to hear. "I want Saiai back. Make it happen."

"I cannot make it happen if I'm dead or imprisoned," she hissed in a shaky voice.

"Do it and I give you my word he shall not harm you." Sesshoumaru and Kikyou locked eyes, while Tsubii and Sammeh gasped, exchanging a look that clearly read _Saiai's in Naraku's grasp and Kikyou has something to do with it?_

Kikyou grimaced, casting a glance about the hall once more. Several people had slowed their steps, watching Sesshoumaru and her, clearly interested in the two's close proximity. Forcing a smile to keep up appearances, she gingerly touched his cheek, then locked her lips onto his, breathing against them, "Deal."

As she retreated down the hall, Sammeh and Tsubii began to question the noble about Saiai, until they realized he was staring off blankly, his eye twitching worse.

"You think Sesshie's lost it?" Sammeh contemplated, waving her hand in front of his face. No response.

"Let's.. just catch up with the guys.." Tsubii was still rubbing her hand against her skirt, though was slightly creeped out by the odd demeanor of her friend's half-brother.

A mocking voice suddenly snapped Sesshoumaru from his thoughts, "Have you forgotten where that mouth has been? Her tongue has swirled along the side of Naraku's erect–" Inu Yasha's revenge was cut off as Sesshoumaru roughly tugged on his brother's shirt collar..

And proceeded to empty the contents of his stomach into it, the hot bile striking Inu Yasha's bare chest.

"Gross! What the fuck is wrong with you?" Inu Yasha snapped, eyebrows furrowed together in unsuppressed rage. Holding his shirt away from his skin, he shoved Sesshoumaru roughly by the chest.

The teenaged noble only turned and silently walked in the opposite direction, his twitching eyes drawing several odd glances from the straggling students remaining in the hall.

* * *

"Somebody! Anybody! Help me!"

Saiai ran.

She had ducked under Naraku's arm and bolted through the door. Currently, she was running through the courtyard of his estate, her eyes trained on the iron gates at the end. Naraku did not follow her; running after such 'weak prey' was infinitely unworthy of his time or effort.

Instead, a large, shirtless man chased after her, a large spider tattooed on his back.

"Leave me alone, henchman!" she hissed into the wind, pushing her body to the limits. The gate was so close!

"Worthless woman!" the man called out in a baritone rumble, easily speeding up until his boots thundered at her heels. Each step was deafening in her ears, her fight-or-flight instincts on overdrive.

_I have to escape!_

The gate was only a few more strides away! She could make it! Past the gate would be a street, some cars, maybe someone to help her..

Of course, it is _Naraku's_ estate. She had a better chance of Fluffy twirling on a pointed toe in a pink tutu than someone coming to her aid.

One more step! _I'm gonna make it!_

Just as Saiai reached the gate, however, a sharp knuckle rapped against her temple, sending her swiftly to the ground in shock. The world-- the gate-- slowly unfocused and faded into nothing more than a shadow, while her muddled mind produced one last coherent thought:

_Fluffers does such a great job in _Swan Lake.

* * *

Raven hair cascaded past slumped shoulders, a curtain to hide her face. Kagome sniffed, her body cradled in the protruding roots of the Goshinboku. She felt a lot like a child cradled in its mother's lap. Hot tears stained her cheeks, yet she had no more tears to cry. _I can never give him what he wants, huh? Lok-kun may be wrong; it _is_ all about the sex when it comes to Inu Yasha, isn't it?_

The sound of sneakers on pavement broke her piteous stupor, causing the muscles in her arms and shoulders to jump. Her glassy eyes turned up to meet crystalline-blue ones.

"Kagome.." he mumbled, his voice void of its usual thick tone.

"Kouga-kun..!" she replied in a somewhat surprised pitch, wiping her cheeks roughly with her white sleeves. The moisture soaked in, leaving dark patches in its wake. "Why are you here?"

" I wanted to make sure you're okay," he shrugged, his head bowed slightly. Tendrils of ebony hair shielded his bluer-than-blue eyes from her vision.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" Kagome waved her hand carelessly, before pushing herself away from the tree. Before her rear could raise from the dirt, Kouga had her by the arm, helping her to her feet. This drew a real smile from the schoolgirl, Kouga mirroring the expression even if he didn't believe she was 'fine.'

"Listen, Kagome.. There's a party going on tonight, and I don't know if you're up for it.. But I'd like you to go." Kouga's confident smile fell in place, his hands now clasping both of hers.

Kagome nodded, though a bit apprehensively; she had never been to a party before. But.. it could be just the thing to help her reinvent herself! Men would surely like her if she learned how to loosen up.. Right? "I'd love to go."

"Great! I'll pick you up around seven, okay? I already told your friends about it, so you won't be lonely." He released her hands and began to turn, raising two fingers to his brow in a semi-salute. "Ja na, Kagome."

"Ja! Ah, and Kouga.." He halted his steps for a moment. "Thank you."

He only smiled and retreated down the steps.

Before Kagome could turn back toward her house, she noticed rustling branches in a nearby tree. Pausing and standing still, she watched the leaves, trying to tell if she had only imagined it. Just as she was about to chock it up to the wind and head for her bedroom to prepare, a figure fell from the branches, crashing hard into the solid dirt and roots below.

"Oww! Kami, that _hurt!_" Ayame floundered about on the ground in pain. Kagome, however, was drawn back in a horrified pose, her jaw slack and her eyes wide, her arms together and against her right shoulder, as if she were pressed against a wall.

"How.. How did I not see you climb up there?" Kagome shouted the query, snapping out of her surprise, her right eye twitching in a Sesshoumaru-like manner.

Ayame ignored the question, instead opting to leap to her feet. With one hand fisted at her hip and another extending a single, accusing finger, she tried to look domineering. However, the effect was lost because of her dirt-stained skirt, knees, and palms, as well as the leaves sticking out of her fiery pigtails.

"He's mine, ya got that? He's engaged to me!"

"We're, uh.. not dating.." Kagome slowly replied, though she wondered about the girl's mental stability.

"It better stay that way! Or, I'll.. (Here she paused to look at the scribbles on her arm) make you cry, too!"

"What..?" Kagome whispered, more to herself than Ayame. The pigtailed girl only laughed, her accusing hand drawn palm-flat against her cheek, before darting off down the shrine stairs.

* * *

Sammeh, Miroku, Tsubii, and Lok all showed up for the party on time. Sammeh looked stunning in a short mini-skirt that kept Miroku's eyes glued on her legs, his fingers twitching and just _begging_ to cup her ass. The low-cut top she also adorned sealed the deal; Miroku's wandering hands would only be on her tonight. Miroku, Tsubii and Lok, on the other hand, went with the more casual look. Both adorned jeans, though Lok's were ripped in one knee. Tsubii's shirt mirrored Sammeh's, while Lok's and Miroku's were plain black and purple, respectively.

There were already a huge congregation of people poured into the house and spilling onto the front lawn, yet the group managed to squeeze through the cracks to get inside, trying to scope out the various people and find any of their other friends. The music had so much bass that the walls seemed to pulsate and throb along with the cords, though the other partiers wiggled and moshed right along with it.

They found the punch bowl easy enough, as it seemed every party had a punch bowl. Sammeh began to raise a glass to her lips, but was thwarted by Lok's fingers curling around her wrist. "What? Get your own!"

He forced the glass close to his nose and sniffed it carefully. "Yep, just as I thought. Someone spiked it!" he yelled the last sentence, trying to be heard over the music.

"What?" Tsubii called from behind him, standing on her tip-toes to get her ear closer to his mouth.

"I said that someone spiked the punch!" he yelled slower this time.

"Oh. Who's driving again?" Tsubii grinned, eyeing the punch almost lustfully.

Sammeh stood there for a moment, staring at the punch. She had to admit, she also enjoyed alcohol from time to time.. But the fetus growing in her (soft and warm) abdomen might be harmed by whatever unknown alcohol was in the punch. Hell, for all she knew, it could be laced with LSD or some other drug. Slowly, she shook the cup toward Tsubii, sloshing what appeared to be a fruity drink poured over shaved ice under her nose. It only took a moment for the cup to be gone from her hand and into Tsubii's.

"I'll drive and just get a Coke," Sammeh stated and everyone understood. Miroku paused with his cup poised above his lips and looked thoughtfully into the contents. Sighing softly, he thrusted it at Lok.

"I'll have a Coke with you," he said, wrapping a protective arm around Sammeh's waist, his hand resting sprawled on her hip. Her head whipped around to stare at him, voluminous hair falling off her shoulders. She understood what he meant by that: _We're in this together._

And it meant the world to her.

Happy tears began to seep toward the surface of her dark eyes, her smile stretching ear-to-ear. Miroku only pressed a kiss to her temple, lingering for a moment, before applying pressure to her back with his arm to guide her to the kitchen.

Once they were gone, Tsubii squealed at the cuteness of the moment, her head tilting onto Lok's shoulder. Wanting a moment of their own, Lok turned towards her, tilting his head down for a kiss..

Only to meet the bottom of her plastic cup. It took a second for him to process why it was not her lips he encountered, before pulling back, chuckling softly. Tsubii slammed the empty cup upside-down onto the table, releasing a refreshed breath afterwards. "You drank it all? Already?" Lok asked, surprised. "You don't know what someone slipped in it!"

She shrugged. "Sammeh or Miroku are going to drive.. So, why not loosen up and have one or two?"

By the time he had finally raised his glass to his lips, Tsubii was working on her second cup.

_Well, this is going to be an interesting night.. isn't it?

* * *

Kikyou sauntered up to Naraku's mansion, as promised. With every step, it seemed she was walking to her demise on Death Row, and she was incredibly conscious of Sesshoumaru pressed against the wall of the now-unlocked gate._

_Please don't let Naraku hurt me.._

She knew the mansion inside and out. The location of every camera, the combination for every door, the layout of the rooms.. She knew all of that. Here, she was on her way for the usual "date" with Naraku, while Sesshoumaru was holding detailed instructions on how to get into the basement without being caught.

_Please.. protect me, Kami-sama.._

She finally reached the front door after what seemed like the longest walk of her life. As she stood there, fishing out her key, she would have given anything to turn back the clock and still be with Inu Yasha.

But, what Naraku wants, Naraku takes.

And he had taken her.

* * *

Saiai awoke to the same _drip drip driiiip_'ing as before.

For a moment, she thought she had hallucinated the whole ordeal with the large minion outside, but sadly, Kami was not that merciful.

He was sitting right there..

It was dark, the area illuminated by only a dim bulb swinging overhead, so she could only make out his long boot-clad legs and thick, hairy arms. His face was shrouded by the darkness, but she knew it was still her assailant.

There was no sign of Kanna.

_And I'm rebound again.. This time the ropes hurt a lot.._

Saiai heavily sighed, then became fearful that she had alerted him of her consciousness. After a few moments of holding her breath, she let it out in a rush; he was snoring! She would be all right for now, just as long as nothing woke him up.

Suddenly, the single door at the top of the stairs opened, but just barely. Boards suddenly creaked under the pressure of someone taking light steps. This agile approach made her think of Naraku, and she closed her eyes tightly, praying that she appeared asleep.

There was a sharp _thud_ and something fell on her leg, causing her to jump and have to hold back a shriek. When she finally dared open her eyes, she saw what was resting on her foot: the hairy arm of her assailant and guard. Tracing it with her eyes, she found him lying twisted beside her, as if someone bashed him on the side of the head.

Something cold and sharp wedged between her wrists and cut the ropes. Her eyes filled with tears upon realization that it was not Naraku who freed her now.

"Se..Sesshoumaru-sa..ma.." she whispered in a dry sob. The stoic man prepared to rise from his crouched position, but was hindered by Saiai's body crashing into his. Muffling her sobs into his shirt, she clung to him for dear life, hot tears searing into the bare skin of his neck. He pocketed his switchblade, then cautiously wrapped his arm around her shoulders, trying to calm their shaking.

"You came.."

"Of course," he simply replied, his mask still in place. On the inside, he was so glad to see her in one piece. He would have slowly ripped out Naraku's intestines otherwise and made him hang himself from the rafters of the basement with them. In fact, he still wanted to for putting her through it all.

Helping her to her feet, Sesshoumaru held onto her arm, leading her up the stairs. "Follow closely because things are probably about to get ugly."

* * *

Kagome and Kouga pulled up to the party in Kouga's Civic shortly after the other group. The whole ride, Kagome had fidgeted a bit nervously in her seat, toying with her fingers. Kouga looked the part of a school athlete; he wore some ripped blue jeans and a gray athletic shirt printed with _Mumei High School _on the front. She wore a short, brown skirt complete with a navy blue, long-sleeved shirt.

Even in the simple outfit, Kouga had complimented her almost the whole ride. The small part he did not, he was thanking her for joining him.

The pair managed to make their way through the thin crowds of their peers on the lawn, to the house without much trouble. Once inside, they almost immediately spotted Lok and Tsubii engaged in moshing with another group of people, a little bit of their drinks spilling onto the floor with every knock. It was not Kagome's style in music at all..

Sammeh and Miroku waved them over from the side, laughing as they watched the spectacle. "There's something in the punch!" she called out over the music, though she had to admit, drunk or not, she would love to be out there. Her growing baby's safety was more important to her, though.

Kouga apologized to Kagome in her ear for bringing her to an alcoholic party, but she waved him off, explaining that it was all right. Miroku shook his cup to get Kouga's attention. "Coke! There's some in the kitchen!" he called out, gesturing grandly in the right direction. Kouga nodded and squeezed Kagome's shoulder.

"I'll be right back." She nodded in response, then watched the crowds carefully for any signs of Ayame or Inu Yasha and Kikyou.

As Kouga returned with her drink, the music actually turned to a slower song. The majority of the party consisting of dates meant that couples broke off into stumbling, drunken slow dancing. Well, anyone who drank the punch, at least. Tsubii and Lok were a prime example.

Kouga set down the drinks for a moment, swearing to keep a close eye on them, and bowed slightly to Kagome. She gave him a mock-courtesy, and the two began to slow dance at arm's length.

Sammeh and Miroku were immediately pressed against one another. Sammeh's arms wound tightly around his neck, her cheek against his shoulder. Miroku's hands wandered, but they were not unwelcomed. Instead, she sighed deeply, enjoying this moment and hoping to freeze it in time, if only for a mere three minutes and forty seconds. The two swayed in unison, creating small circles in the crowded corridor. "You know I love you, Samone.."

"I love you, too, Miro-koi.." she responded, her face flushed with emotion.

As their lips met, the music grew louder, but reality faded away.

Tsubii and Lok, on the other hand, looked like they were holding each other up. The height difference was more dramatic between the two, so it was easy for Lok to rest his chin on the top of Tsubii's head. There movements were like many of the others': a little off-beat and clumsy. "Seasons are changing and waves are crashing and stars are falling all for us!" Tsubii happily sang, incredibly off-key, her head bent back to look up at Lok. Her lover only smiled, the two completely lost in the moment, and he finally got his kiss.

For the rest of the song.

The next track began, Ciara's _Promise_, and Sammeh squealed with delight, preparing to have another dance with Miroku. However, before a minute could pass, the remnants of Kouga's forgotten drink were flung over poor Miroku's head.

"What the-"

_Sango!_

And she had been drinking a little _too_ much of the punch..

* * *

**_A/N: Finally, it's over. I hope you're happy!_**


	9. Effects of alcholism

_**A/N: I thought this deserved an update. Also, Sammeh herself has written a sub-chapter type fanfic companion to this story. The group goes to the beach; hell yes! Go check it out! NOW!**_

_**http:// www. fan fiction .net /s /3527985/1/ Remember to take the spaces out!**_

_**Also, I know this is later than meant to be; blame that on the move to the college dormitory.**_

* * *

_One day_

_I'm gonna forget your name..._

She hated him.

No, hatred was an understatement. She utterly loathed this man.

If it wasn't enough for her to have to be confronted by an anonymous suitor after her _he_ lied to her in the worst way possible, she was driven to depression and drinking. It was all his fault!

_He said he loved me._

How many times had she fallen into his waiting arms, strong and protective? How many times had she whispered her whole heart into the crook of his neck, all the while he looked down at her serenely and mirrored her sentiments?

How long had his words been lies?

_He promised me forever._

All she had was taken away from her. All from Naraku, of course, but _he_ had been the one to mend her back together, to help her pick up the empty pieces of her life and fill them with a colorful meaning. And in a single day, he was able to crush her back down to microscopic bits of dust lost floating mindlessly in a gray void. The thoughts were incredibly dismal, but it was how she truly felt.

_He lied. He lied, he lied, __he__ lied._

Now all she had left was her brother, she mused almost deliriously as she watched the last drops of Kouga's drink slide from the plastic cup, to Miroku's head. All she had was Kohaku who would love her as more than just a brother, even if Naraku's attack had left him blind.

Maybe that's why it was so easy for him to yield beneath her caresses with labored breathing that one (or those two, as she tried to forget) times; it was the ray of light breaking through the stifling and smothering darkness.

_"I'm not some __whore! Not like you, you incestual bitch!"_

Sango narrowed her eyes at the pregnant woman in her ex-lover's arms. Sammeh had indeed said those words during the mudwrestling, but only in self-defense against Sango's own onslaught of insults. That did not mean it hurt any less, however..

Incestual? Ha, hardly! _It's not like we fucked_ Sango thought, grinning wildly, one eye twitching. She looked like she could burst out laughing at any given moment.

What was in that punch?

"Sango.." Miroku breathed her name in a heavy exhale, perfectly composed despite being both sticky and dripping. Being in his arms caused Sammeh to get some of the beverage on her clothes as well, and she wondered angrily if she'd be able to remove the stains or not the next day.

Sango only stared; she could barely hear her name over the music, if at all. She may have imagined it, although she could read it on his lips.

How many times had she watched his lips move in a silent confession in the darkness? She knew it well enough to pick his fucking silhouette out of a line-up!

_He never thought of me, though._

"I.. hate.. you.." she ground out, despite her lips being drawn back in a wicked smile. The empty, upside-down cup slipped from her fingertips, clunking soundlessly onto Miroku's skull. All the while, the music continued playing, but the surrounding group had stopped dancing. Eyes bore onto her, eagerly willing an epic confrontation to take place. She ignored their probing gazes, instead keeping her brown eyes trained on the couple before her. Her ex had released his baby's mother, though kept a loose arm around her. She recognized the emotion behind his hazel eyes, even though she was swaying slightly on her feet.

Pity.

Oh, she couldn't blame him for pitying her. What did she look like in his eyes? His bitchy ex-girlfriend that he drove to drinking too much, that had unruly hair, sloppy clothes, and dark circles sagging beneath her dulled eyes? She could only imagine he thought _Oh look, Sango finally snapped._

She saw the woman she once considered a rival, Sammeh, look between the two, then step forward. Miroku looked surprised for a moment, his hand falling to catch her wrist, tugging to try to pull her back. Instead, the pregnant teen stood with her spine erect, as if sizing up her potential opponent. Sango's eyes drifted down to the woman's abdomen, memories of their last encounter flooding her mind. She had tried to knee Sammeh there, kill off their child. At the time, it seemed that would fix the problem.

In her drunken stupor, it still seemed it would.

"Why don't you leave him the hell alone?" Sammeh growled out defensively, drawing Sango's gaze back to her face. She could tell Sammeh was a bit unnerved by her unwavering ear-to-ear smile. It was like a crack along her face; the beginning of the end for her cognition.

"Sammeh, please.." Miroku began, ever the peace-bringer, though snapped his mouth shut upon a backwards glare from the girl. It chilled him even more than Sango's previous glares.

Sango laughed, a few high-pitched squeaks issuing from her mouth. A few bystanders scooted backwards, creeped out by the sound. They only prayed she didn't have a gun on her..

"I don't know. Why didn't you leave him alone to begin with?" Sango slurred, stumbling on her feet and having to press a hand to the wall for balance. This got the drunken couple, Tsubii and Lok, to look over and stare. They weren't even that wasted.

"Because I love him, unlike you, you violent bitch!" A mood swing seemed to take a hold of the pregnant teen, making her have the urge to pummel her lover's ex in front of everyone.

"I did love him!" Sango cried out as silence filled the room, the song over. A long, pregnant pause hung in the air for a moment, the partiers suddenly silent, all eyes on the dramatic confrontation before them. She waited for the next song to begin, but it seemed someone had turned off the stereo system. "I loved him, and you took him away from me, you whore," she finished, her tone lower and more sullen in the silence.

_SLAP!_

Sango's head snapped to the left with the sudden force of an open-palmed blow to her cheek. Sammeh stood there, her eyes narrowed, but her composure calm. Sango gingerly touched her cheek, her drunken eyes swimming with stinging tears. "Get a grip on yourself, and look at what you've become, Sango!" Sammeh shouted, stepping forward, inches away from the young, broken woman. "Did that slap hurt?" Sango automatically nodded, her eyes locked on a point just beyond Sammeh's head; Miroku's shocked expression. "You slapped Miroku a lot harder every day. You even hit him with random shit you found." Of course, Sammeh seemed to recall smacking Miroku for his wandering gaze as well, but not nearly as often. "Don't you think that hurt?"

Sango focused on the stinging in her cheek, enjoying feeling something more than the numbness brought on by the spiked punch.

Who was she kidding? She had felt numb ever since she watched her family be slaughtered by Naraku's minions. Her parents were police officers trying to bring down the drug lord.. but.. Naraku was much more powerful. They never stood a chance.

He killed them in their own home, wounded Sango, and blinded her brother. It was no surprise that she had been caught up in a moment of grief one day and reached out to her brother, the only one that loved her anymore. If she had been protecting him better, if she had only thrown herself at the minions in the same reckless abandonment that he had used when he leapt in front of their parents' bodies..

He wouldn't have been so hurt. He would be able to see all the wonderful, vivid colors surrounding them. Bright blues, earthy greens, angry reds.. Anything but the void under his eyelids!

"Yeah," she finally croaked, her sweaty palm cradling her cheek. In her mind, memories were swimming back. She had reached for Kohaku, knowing he could never see, but by the _gods_ he could _feel!_ It was all she could give him.

After the scandal, there had only been Miroku. Was she so wrong?

"Yes," she whispered out loud, though everyone assumed it was just a reiteration of her prior reply.

"Sango.." Miroku whispered again, earning him a sharp glance from Sammeh. He looked upset, but she knew that he was feeling guilty. _I guess he has the right_

_Look what you've become, Sango!_

The words echoed in her head in the dull silence, even as she still locked eyes with her former lover. The voice morphed from Sammeh's alto tone, to Miroku's low baritone. _What have you become?_

_"_A drunk," she whispered deliriously. Yes, it had been more than the punch. Sango had been drinking ever since that fateful day at WacDonalds.

"I'll get her out of here," a gruff voice interjected into the silence, laced heavily with annoyance. Inu-Yasha pushed his way past the circled crowd of bystanders to stand in the center with his friends. Kagome's eyes locked on his tanned face, causing Kouga to wrap an arm around her possessively.

Sango's eyes glazed over with unshed tears as she gazed at the violet-eyed man. He held out his hand, offering for her to take it so she could steady herself. Instead, she hurled herself into his arms, almost knocking him down in the process. "Inu-Yasha!"

"What?" he gasped, chorused by Miroku, Sammeh, and Kagome. Lok and Tsubii stood by the snack table, shoveling handfuls of buttery popcorn into their mouths as they watched the spectacle. This was going to be interesting indeed.

"You.. you'll love me. Right?" she inquired desperately, her fingers tangled in his raven locks, while her body pressed against his. To her friends, she probably looked like a woman willing to hang over anyone (_even if it was her brother), _but in reality, her mind was too clouded to want more than some sort of reassurance from her long-time male companion.

"Sa-sango, what are you doing?" he shouted, his fingers circling her upper arms to keep her at bay. Hot tears spilled over her cheeks, and her knees gave way, making her no more than dead weight in Inu-Yasha's arms. He held her up as she broke into the sobs of a woman with nothing left, his gaze averting from her crumpled face to his friends. Kagome had a hand reached out, unsure on whether to comfort the girl or not, while Kouga's expression had softened to concern. Miroku's eyes were narrowed in guilt and pity at her broken state, while Sammeh seemed surprised. She never thought Sango, a strong-willed woman, would be reduced to this.

_Better now than later_

"Let's get out of here," Inu-Yasha whispered to Sango in the dead silence the party had become. She nodded into his neck, and he scooped her up into his arms, holding onto her bridal-style. Kagome finally pried herself out of Kouga's grasp, and then gave him a polite bow.

"I'm sorry, but I have to leave, Kouga-kun. Sango-chan needs me right now. Thank you for inviting me, though," she said rather formally, before disappearing into the crowd with Inu-Yasha and Sango. The room erupted into laughter at their departure, the music starting up once more.

Kouga took a step forward to follow, but was halted when something latched onto his calf. Startled, he looked down. Green eyes peered back, along with flaming red hair sticking out every which way. "Ayame, get off of me at once!"

"No, we're engaged! Stop going after other women!" she cried, digging her nails into his skin in a desperate attempt to stay clung.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he yipped, shaking her leg violently. She remained latched on, though a blush rose to her cheeks at the feeling of his smooth, shaven legs. Those were the legs of a true athlete..

"Are you.. Are you drooling?" He shouted the query, twitching and hitting her against the wall by swinging his leg. She yelped and finally loosened her grip enough for him to jerk his leg up. As she flung herself at his other leg, he jumped over her. Ginta and Hakkaku became his human shields. "I told you, I don't love you! I love Kagome!"

"And I love you! We can be happy together, Kouga!" she shouted, pretending not to hear his confession of love for the other schoolgirl. The said man glanced at his human shields hopefully, pleading with his eyes for them to help him out. Ayame was stubborn when it came to him.. Stalkerly-stubborn.

The two nodded at one another, and each proceeded to take one of her arms and lift her up. They then carried her outside, kicking, screaming, and biting all the way.

Tsubii and Lok watched the spectacle created by Kouga's very own fangirl, munching on the last pieces of popcorn from the bowl. When their gazes drifted to Sammeh and Miroku, however, they both sighed. "We're going to need more popcorn, Koi-chan."

* * *

"What is it, Sammeh? You look strange suddenly," Miroku commented, his eyes turning from guilty to innocent in a split-second. The pregnant teenager only narrowed her gaze, her fingernails biting into her palm.

"I wonder, Miro-koi. I wonder.." She turned to walk away, and he grabbed her wrist. With her back still turned to him, she paused, looking towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"It's too loud suddenly. And I don't feel like partying right now."

Miroku tensed, realizing that mood swings went hand-in-hand with pregnancy. He immediately released her, hoping not to further incur her wrath, nodding even though she could not see.

"O-okay.."

As she exited through the back door, Lok slunk over to the befuddled young father-to-be. "Are you going after her?"

"She should just cool off, right?"

"I don't know. She looked pretty upset," Tsubii muttered from the other side of Miroku. Lok and her both nodded sagely at the man.

"I get it, I get it," he murmured in response, sighing. In an instant, he started off in the direction Sammeh went, wringing out his shirt and hair.

* * *

"Is there anything I can do?" Kagome's hushed tone caught Inu-Yasha off-guard, causing him to almost drop his charge.

"Why are you here?" he snapped, more harshly than intended. She flinched at his words, her mind suddenly reliving Kikyou's words. _He__he__ just thought I was easy.._

Why was she here? She had thought the party was the perfect place to unwind and let loose, hadn't she? At least the violet-eyed man wasn't with the cheerleader..

No, he was with her drunken, depressed best friend.

"Hello?" Annoyance was clear in his voice as he shifted from foot to foot with Sango in his arms, the girl still sobbing into his neck.

"I came with Kouga-kun," she suddenly blurted, a reddish flush coming to her cheeks. His eyes narrowed for a moment; he quickly covered his slip-up with a cough, however.

"I meant, why are you following me? I can handle this."

"Oh," she gasped, her mouth forming the perfect vowel. After stammering for a moment in mortification, she finally got out, "Sango-chan is my best friend! I'll help her out however I can."

"Fine, just don't get in the way," he grumbled, though he mentally kicked himself for it. The last time he had spoken to Kagome, he had been pleading for her to not run off in tears. Kikyou was ruining their chances for any sort of relationship, friendship or otherwise, but perhaps Kagome would understand one day.

"I won't," Kagome curtly replied, falling into step beside him as he started walking towards his car. Sango was laid in the backseat, while Kagome rode shotgun. "Where are we going?" she asked as he put the vehicle in gear.

"We might as well go back to my place for her to rest.. There's no one at her home."

"But, her brother.."

"No. He stays at the hospital most of the time for complications.. He's really lucky to be alive."

Kagome nodded silently, focusing on the trees moving outside her window. As much as she hated to admit it, she was excited to get to see the inside of his house. From what she had seen, it was quite the impressive manor from the outside. She could only imagine the same would go for the interior.

* * *

_It was you who chose to end it like you did_

_I was the last one to know_

_You knew__ exactly what you would do!_

_Don't say y__ou simply lost your way!_

_She may believe you, but I never will._

_Never again._

Inu-Yasha paled at the song playing on the radio, a pang pulling at his heart-strings. He quickly changed the station to one with plenty of screaming, hoping to avert Kagome's thoughts from the appropriate lyrics of betrayal. _It's not like we were dating, though! Why does she have to be so hurt by it?_

A quick glance at Kagome's narrowed, downcast eyes let the violet-eyed man know that he was right; the lyrics had stirred emotions inside the schoolgirl. His time with Kikyou was just for Saiai's sake!

Wasn't it?

No, he had kissed her before that, on a day he promised to go somewhere with Kagome no less. But.. it was more like _she_ kissed _him._ She came and threw herself into his arms, her lips locking onto his.. While Kagome was fated to watch the exchange in shock.

After that, he chased Kagome all the way to Miroku's house, Kouga trailing behind to punish him for making her sob.

If only she knew the truth.

_Kagome or Kikyou?__ It's not even a question anymore. I care about Kagome.__ Kikyou betrayed me!__ She's sucked on Naraku's __di__—_

"Wow, it's so _huge_!" Kagome interrupted his thoughts, though her choice of words left him with an awful mental image. After gagging for a moment, his chest swelled with pride. The elegant manor was a Western design, mostly brick and rock, with several wings coming from the central, main part. After his parents had died, Sesshoumaru expanded the estate considerably, even selling off some of the antiques his parents had treasured so much. It was where they had accumulated their wealth.

He did not always live with his older brother, however.. But that trip down memory lane was not yet necessary.

"It's decent," he said modestly, pulling into the driveway and putting his car in park. Both exited, and Inu-Yasha pulled Sango from the backseat. Carrying the woman bridal-style, he started for the entrance, only to see a figure waiting for him. It didn't take long for recognition to dawn on him.

"Inu-Yasha!" the woman shrieked, holding back Rin's squirming form. From the tears still marring her reddened cheeks, he could tell bad news hung over the happy reunion. As she choked out a sob, Sango's head jolted up, and she struggled out of Inu-Yasha's grasp, nearly falling face-first into his driveway. The man steadied her, and she flung herself over the last few paces to cling to Rin and the woman.

"Saiai-chan! I was so worried about you! Where did you go?" Sango slurred, leaning heavily on the two. Saiai held onto Sango tightly, Rin crushed between the two sobbing women.

"It was awful.. Naraku.. H-he.. was using me as bait for Sess..hou.." she broke off incoherently, and Inu-Yasha noticed his elder brother's absence.

"Saiai.. Where is Sesshoumaru?" he suddenly asked, his face incredibly serious. Kagome gasped, his absence also dawning on her.

"He's back at Naraku's manor. Naraku is going to kill Kikyou and he's trying to save her," she whispered.

"Naraku's WHAT?"

* * *

_**A/N: Oh ho! The plot thickens. Will Inu-Yasha blantantly disregard Kagome to save his former love? How did Naraku get Kikyou? How was Saiai able to successfully escape? Is there any popcorn left at the party? Find out next time at Welcome to My Insane Life! Chapter 10!**_


End file.
